OC Story Requests
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! Here I'll post the OC requests of you my friends! If you still want your own story, or just another one with a different person or something like that, just PM me. I can use characters twice! I don't own Inazuma Eleven! xoxo
1. Fumiko x Toramaru

_**A story for hetainazumapony: (Fumiko x Toramaru) [One-shot]**_

_Normal P.O.V._

Ichiyou Fumiko was sitting in the car and staring out of the window. In front of her, a truck was driving with all the furniture of her house outside Inazuma Town. Today was the day that she was returning again. It were seven longs years without her best friend and secret crush Toramaru.

''Will he recognize me?'' Fumiko mumbled.

She thought about seven years ago, the week before she moved out of Inazuma Town.

_-Flashback-_

''Fumiko-san, you're too slow!'' Toramaru squealed. They were playing soccer against each other in Fumiko's garden. Toramaru stole the ball from her again.

''Tsutto matte yo!'' The eight year old girl with beige-colored hair, green eyes and a fair skin tone said a bit pouring. ''You're way too fast.''

She putted her favorite green hair band back in her head, because it fell out. Toramaru stopped and turned around at her.

''Does that mean that I've won?'' He asked teasingly.

''Of course not!'' Fumiko shouted.

She ran towards him and stole the ball from him again.

''HEY!'' Toramaru said laughing.

Fumiko started to giggle.

''Gotcha!'' She said.

Toramaru started to tickle her.

''Hahahaha, no stop… hahaha, Toramaru, please!'' Fumiko squealed.

She tried to get out of his grip. Then, they both fell into the grass. They looked at each other and they both started to laugh really hard at the same time.

''You're really my best friend, Fumiko.'' Toramaru said to her.

''And you're mine.'' Fumiko replied to him.

They grabbed each others hands. Then, Fumiko's face expression went from happy to sad.

''What's wrong?'' Toramaru asked a little concerned at Fumiko.

She removed her glare from him.

''Toramaru, there's something you need to know.'' She said.

''What is it?'' Toramaru asked a bit confused.

''I-I'm moving out of town.'' Fumiko whispered.

But Toramaru heard every word clearly.

''NANE?'' He shouted out.

Fumiko looked at him with a sad expression.

''I-I'm sorry. In about a week we leave.'' She said to Toramaru.

Toramaru looked shocked.

''But…But… I can't live without you! You're my best friend!'' He shouted.

Fumiko started to cry.

''I don't like it either, but my parents found a better job out of Inazuma Town. It's better for them if we move towards there.'' She explained.

Toramaru bald his fists.

''They didn't thought about your feelings! Don't they realize you don't like moving out of Inazuma Town?'' He said to Fumiko.

She shrugged her shoulders.

''I guess not…'' She whispered.

Toramaru sighted and pulled Fumiko in a hug.

''Come here.'' He said.

A blush appeared on Fumiko's cheeks. Then, she wrapped her arms around him.

''I don't want to leave you.'' She whispered.

''Me neither.'' Toramaru said.

He sighted.

''But I guess we have no choice.''

Fumiko nodded.

''Well, this is goodbye then.'' She said a bit sad.

Toramaru nodded and gave her a big hug.

''Goodbye, sweet Fumiko.'' He said.

The day Fumiko left, Toramaru waved her goodbye.

''I know I'm gonna see you someday again.'' He said.

Fumiko nodded.

''Let's hope so. But for know, bye!'' She said.

She gave him one last hug and stepped into the car. Fumiko turned around in her seat and watched the waving Toramaru becoming smaller and smaller, until he disappeared out of her sight. A tear rolled down her cheek.

''Goodbye, sweet Toramaru.'' She whispered.

_-End of flashback-_

''Toramaru…'' The thirteen year old Fumiko whispered.

Then, Fumiko started to recognize Inazuma Town.

''We're here.'' She said excited to her parents.

Her mother nodded.

''Are you excited to be back?'' She asked Fumiko.

She nodded.

''Yes! I can't wait to see everybody again. I wonder if they changed a lot.'' She said.

Her father laughed.

''Well, I'm sure you're going to have a great time here again.'' He said to her.

Fumiko smiled.

''Hai!''

Then, they stopped in front of their new house. It was a big, white-bricked house with a black roof. The door was made of wood and the front yard was surrounded by a black fence.

''It looks a bit like a fairytale.'' Fumiko said speechless.

She had never seen the house before. Only her parents did.

''Do you like it?'' They asked her.

Fumiko nodded.

''Hai, I do!'' She said.

They walked inside and Fumiko's mother showed Fumiko her room.

''Here! The whole second floor is yours. Your father and me are sleeping on the first floor. You can also find the bathroom there. The kitchen and the living room are entirely downstairs on the main floor. Just like our old house.'' Her mother explained.

Fumiko nodded.

''I understand.''

Then she looked around in her new bedroom. There was no furniture left and the white walls and wooden floor were looking boring.

''I'm going to make it an amazing room!'' Fumiko said enthusiastic.

''All right. The school you're going to be on gave you a week off, so you could get familiar again with Inazuma Town and decorate your room.'' Her mother said to Fumiko.

She nodded.

''That's nice. I will use the time at his fullest.'' I said optimistic.

''Good! Your father and I will help out as much as we can. If you need us, just call us.'' She said.

I nodded.

''All right. Well, if you'll excuse me. I have a room to decorate.'' I said.

My mother laughed and nodded.

''All right, dear. Good luck!'' She said.

The movers brought my stuff inside, along with my new carpet and wallpaper.

''Arigato.'' I said to them.

They smiled.

''Time for coffee.'' One said.

The other nodded. They walked downstairs again. Fumiko opened the boxes and checked her stuff. The rest of the week, she was busy to gave her boring room a make-over. When it was the end of the last day, she called her parents to let them look at the result.

''Come on, come on!'' Fumiko shouted excited, while she grabbed her mothers hands and pulled her to her room.

Her father followed her.

''All right, easy. We're coming.'' Her mother said laughing.

Fumiko opened her white door.

''Tadaa!'' She said.

Her parents stepped into the room. The wooden floor was replaced by a carpet and instead of white walls, the walls were divided in different colors of purple, who were divided in stripes. Her white bed stood in the left corner and her white desk in the right corner with her black chair. In front of her bed, her closet stood, and next to that, her mirror was placed. On the ceiling, her favorite white tatami lamp was hanging. For the rest, the room was filled with frilly things, decorations, little tables and flowers.

''So, do you guys like it?'' Fumiko asked her parents.

''I love it!'' Fumiko's mother said.

''It sure fits your personality and your style.'' Her father continued.

Fumiko smiled.

''Arigato!'' She said.

Then, Fumiko went downstairs to watch to the finished house.

''It looks beautiful!'' She said.

Her parents smiled.

''We're glad you like it.'' Fumiko's father said.

''Yeah, we really did our best.'' Fumiko's mother continued.

Fumiko smiled.

''I love the house. I can live happily here.'' She said.

''That's good.'' Her mother said.

''Hey, who's ready for dinner?'' Fumiko's father suggested.

''We are.'' Fumiko and her mother replied.

They all walked to the kitchen and Fumiko's mother prepared dinner. After dinner, Fumiko went upstairs to her room. In her room, she hung up her photo's against the wall. She kept staring at a photo of her and Toramaru when they were both eight.

''I miss you…'' Fumiko whispered.

She let her hand glide over Toramaru's face on the photo. Then, she showered, brushed her teeth, putted on her pajamas, red a manga and went to bed.

''Good night.'' She whispered into the void.

Then, she turned off the lights and fell asleep.

_Ayumi's P.O.V._

The next morning, I woke up from my radio clock. I turned it off and stepped out bed. My school was so friendly to send me my new school uniform. It was a green, plaid skirt and a white blouse with a orange ribbon. I pulled on my uniform, along with high, white socks and my school loafers. I brushed my hair and putted in my green hair band.

''I'm ready.'' I said to my reflection.

Then, I grabbed my schoolbag and went downstairs.

''Ohayo.'' I said to my parents who were already sitting down at the kitchen table.

''Ohayo, Fumiko.'' They both replied.

I sat down and my mother putted my breakfast in front of me.

''Enjoy your meal.'' She said.

''Thanks.'' I replied.

I ate my breakfast and putted my obento in my schoolbag.

''Well, I'll be leaving now.'' I said to my parents.

They nodded.

''Do you still remember how to walk to your new school?'' My mother asked me.

I nodded.

''Yes, I do. Well, I'll see you around dinner time.'' I said.

''Hai, good luck.'' My father said.

''Make lots of friends.'' My mother said to me.

''Arigato.'' I replied.

Then, I left. I walked the way towards my school and made sure I was going the right way. After a while, I saw students wearing the same uniform as me, so I followed them. Then, I stopped in front of a big school building. I looked up at it.

''Raimon Junior High.'' I red out loud. _This was the place I had to go. I made it!_ I smiled and crossed the school yard. I opened the door and headed towards my class.

''Geographic.'' I red on my schedule.

I followed the way to the class and almost bumped into someone.

''Gomenasai.'' I said quickly, while I looked up.

Then, my heart stopped. I looked right into the face of Toramaru.

''It's nothing. Hey, are you new here?'' He asked me.

_No way… He doesn't recognize me?_

''H-Hai, I'm new.'' I said to him.

I changed a lot in those seven years I was away from him. My hair had grown waist-length and I became taller. And I started to look like a lady, so maybe it wasn't strange at all that he didn't recognize me.

''Welcome to Raimon Junior High.'' He said with a smile.

I bowed.

''Arigato.'' I replied sweet.

''What's your name?'' He asked me.

_Maybe it's better if he doesn't know that I'm Ichiyou Fumiko. I guess… he forgot about me…_ I looked a bit sad.

''Hey, are you all right?'' Toramaru asked me.

I woke up from my thoughts and looked at him.

''H-Hai. Gomen. My name is Yiruui Ione.'' I said to him.

''Nice to meet you, Yiruui-san. You can call me Toramaru.'' He said to me.

I smiled.

''H-Hai.'' I said to him.

''Do you also have to go to geographic class?'' He asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, can you show me the way?'' I asked him.

He nodded.

''Of course!'' He said excited.

We walked together through the corridor. I was looking nervous to the ground. _Gosh, I didn't know Toramaru was in this school too. And he doesn't recognize me!_ I almost felt I had to cry.

''Hey, are you really all right?'' I heard Toramaru's concerned voice.

''Yeah… I'm just nervous, I guess.'' I said to him.

''That's understandable.'' He said to me. ''But don't worry. I'll help you as much as I can.''

I smiled at him.

''Thanks, that's really sweet.'' I said to him.

Then, we reached our class. We entered the classroom and the teacher approached me.

''Hi you must be…'' He started.

''Shh…'' I shushed my teacher.

Toramaru was still standing behind me, only he was talking with a friend.

''You have to call me by my nickname.'' I said with a weak smile to my teacher.

''Huh? But on this paper stands that your name is…''

''I know! But just call me Yiruui-san.'' I almost begged him.

My teacher looked confused.

''Ehh, all right then. Well, Yiruui-san, you can sit next to Otonashi-san in the left corner over there.'' My teacher said to me.

He pointed at a blue-haired girl with red glasses. She waved at me. I waved back.

''But first, we have to introduce you.'' The teacher said.

I nodded. The teacher clapped in his hands and asked for attention.

''Minna, from now on, we have a new student in class. Please welcome her.'' He started.

I took a step forward and bowed.

''Ohayo, minna. Call me Yiruui-san or Ione-san.'' I said to them.

''Ohayo, Yiruui-san.'' The class replied to me.

I smiled. Then, I went to my spot next to the blue haired girl.

''Hi, I'm Otonashi Haruna.'' She said with a smile.

''Hi! Nice to meet you.'' I said to her.

''Is it okay if I call you Ione-san?'' Haruna asked me.

''Yeah, sure. Can I call you Haruna then?'' I asked her back.

She nodded. I already felt comfortable with this girl. We might could become great friends.

''All right, minna. Let's start the lesson.'' The teacher said.

After school, I heard some people talk about soccer practice.

''Do you guys have a soccer team here?'' I asked Haruna.

She nodded.

''Yes, and we're really good!'' She said. ''Don't you remember the FF and the FFI?''

I thought about it.

''Now you mention it… It is this school!'' I said happily.

Haruna smiled anime-style with her eyes closed and her head a bit to the side.

''Maybe you should come too.'' She said to me.

I smiled.

''I would love to see it.'' I replied to her.

Haruna took me to the soccer field. It didn't surprise me to see Toramaru there too. I sat down next to Haruna and two girls who introduced themselves as Aki and Fuyuka.

''We're the three managers of the team.'' Haruna explained.

I nodded.

''I understand. Nice to meet you all!'' I said.

Then, I noticed the man with purple hair and a blue-green jacket.

''That's my father, the coach of this team.'' Fuyuka explained to me.

I smiled anime-style.

''Wow, it's cool to see them playing soccer live in front of you.'' I said.

My eyes were immediately drawn to Toramaru.

''Ione-san, do you play soccer too?'' Aki asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, I do.'' I replied to her.

''Then why don't you play now?'' Fuyuka asked me.

I blushed a bit.

''It's my first day here. I want to look first for a bit.'' I said to her.

Fuyuka smiled.

''I understand.''

Then, Toramaru performed his Hissatsu technique 'Tiger Drive'. It looked really impressive.

''Sugoi…'' I whispered.

The ball made it into the goal.

''Isn't that the famous Endou Mamoru?'' I asked Haruna.

She nodded.

''You're totally right.'' She said.

''And that spiky-haired boy must be Goenji Shuuya.'' I said.

Haruna nodded again.

''He's my boyfriend.'' She said blushing.

I smiled.

''Awwhh… that's so sweet.'' I said to her.

Haruna smiled.

''Why do you know so much about our players"?'' Aki asked me.

''I followed the FFI live on TV. I didn't miss a second of it. I almost know all of these soccer players.'' I said to her.

The girls smiled.

''Sugoi, Ione-san.'' They said.

I sighted. _It feels weird to be called by a name that's not mine. I wished I could just be called Ichiyou Fumiko. But I think I have to wait a little longer._

''Hey, Ione-san? Everything all right?'' Fuyuka asked me.

I nodded.

''Hai, just daydreaming.'' I replied.

I turned my glare back at the practice of the boys.

''I still think you should join.'' Aki said.

I laughed.

''I still think I have to wait a little longer.'' I replied to her.

She laughed too.

''But are you going to try it someday?'' She asked me.

I thought about it.

''Maybe I will.'' I replied to her.

She smiled happy.

''That would be awesome.''

Then, I saw Toramaru looking in my direction. He looked a bit surprised by seeing me. Then, he waved at me with a big smile. I smiled and waved back.

''You know Toramaru?'' Haruna asked me.

I nodded.

''I almost bumped at him in the corridor before my first class today.'' I explained.

The girls grinned.

''What?'' I asked.

''Oh, nothing.'' Fuyuka said.

''Forget about it.'' Aki said.

''Nane, girls? What's going on?'' I asked them.

They glared at each other and smiled.

''I think we're thinking the same.'' Haruna said to Aki and Fuyuka.

I didn't understand a thing from what they we're doing, so I decided to focus on the training again. After training, Toramaru ran towards me.

''Did you enjoy it?'' He asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, you guys are really good!'' I replied to him.

''You think?'' He asked me.

''Yeah. Especially you.'' I said to him.

''Thanks.'' He replied. ''I already played soccer since I was little.''

I smiled.

''That must be a nice memory.'' I said to him.

He nodded.

''Yeah, I always played it with my best friend Ichiyou Fumiko. But sadly, she moved away seven years ago.'' He said a bit sad.

_He remembers me!_

''Do you miss her?'' I asked him.

He nodded.

''Yeah, I almost think about her every day. Now you mention it, you look a lot like her.'' He said to me, while he examined me.

I started to feel uncomfortable.

''Hey, ehmm… I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow.'' I said to him.

I quickly walked away. I swore I could feel his glare at me burn in my back.

''Toramaru.'' I whispered. ''You remembered…''

Weeks passed by and in the mean time, I joined Raimon's soccer team, became really good friends with Haruna and Toramaru and felt really happy. I was not sure if I was starting to develop feeling for Toramaru, but every time I saw him, I felt butterflies in my stomach. But everything went all right. Until that one day: The day that would change everything.

''Hey, Ione-san! Wanna come over at my house after school?'' Toramaru asked me with a little blush.

''Yeah sure.'' I replied to him.

I discovered his blush and started to blush myself too. The rest of the day, I couldn't focus on the classed and couldn't wait for school to be over. I sighted relieved when last period finished.

''Are you coming, Ione-san?'' Toramaru asked.

I nodded.

''H-Hai!'' I replied to him.

We putted on our jackets and walked out of the school.

''So, what did you score on your math test?'' Toramaru asked me.

''A B+, why?'' I asked him.

''You're a genius.'' He said jealous to me. ''I only got a C.''

I grinned at him.

''Haha, I'm better than you.'' I said to him.

''Watch out or otherwise…'' He said to me with a grin.

''Or what?'' I asked him teasingly.

He started to tickle me.

''No no, stop! Hahaha. Please don't! Haha, TORAMARU!'' I shouted, while I laughed.

I tried to break free from his grip and I couldn't breath normally.

''Say the magic words.'' Toramaru said.

''Hahaha, what are the haha magic words?'' I asked him, still laughing and squealing.

''Toramaru is better then me.'' He said grinning.

''No way!'' I shouted.

He immediately tickled me further.

''No no! All right! Haha! I say it! Hahaha…'' I said.

''Well?'' He asked me.

''Toramaru is better then me!'' I shouted.

He let go of me with a smile.

''Better.'' He said.

I tried to catch my breath.

''You know, this reminded me a lot of my friend Fumiko-san. She laughs the same way as you.'' He said to me.

''Really?'' I asked him.

He nodded.

''When I look at you, I can almost see her…'' He said.

I looked to the ground.

''So, technically. You only acted nice to me, because I look like your old friend?'' I asked him.

Toramaru realized he said something wrong.

''No no! I didn't mean it like that!'' He said to me.

''No, I understand.'' I said to him.

''Ione-san…'' Toramaru said.

I turned around. _Maybe this is the moment to confess to him who I really am._ I shook my head. _No, not yet._ I started walking away from him.

''Ione-san! Matte!'' Toramaru shouted at me, but I ignored him.

I turned around the corner and tears started to roll over my cheeks.

''Toramaru-kun… I miss you.'' I said to myself.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

''All right, I'll say it then.'' Toramaru said.

I turned around.

''Tell what?'' I asked him.

He looked strict at me.

''Cut it out already. I know your secret.'' He said to me.

I looked shocked. _Could he be talking about…_

''What do you mean?'' I asked him.

Toramaru shook his head. He looked me in the eyes and I saw that he was getting frustrated.

''GODDAMMIT, I KNOW IT'S YOU, FUMIKO!'' He shouted at me.

I looked shocked. Tears still ran down over my cheeks.

''To-Toramaru-k-kun?'' I stammered.

He looked into my eyes.

''Why, Fumiko? Why did you made up a secret identity?'' He asked me.

''Be-Because, I was scared to face you, I guess…'' I said to him.

''I guess? Why the hell would you be scared of me? I never ever hurt you or anything!'' He shouted angry at me.

I slowly backed down. Toramaru pushed me against the wall and stretched his arms besides me, so that I couldn't escape.

''Why, Fumiko?'' He asked me.

''I-I…'' I stammered.

''Well?''

''I-I thought you forgot about me. That you were mad about me because of moving out. And maybe because we were best friend. I was afraid that if I was starting to like you, that we couldn't be together because we were already good friends and we wouldn't want to give up that.'' I explained.

Toramaru looked shocked at me.

''You… really thought I forgot about you?'' He asked full of disbelieve.

I didn't dare to look him in the eyes anymore, so I stared at the ground.

''Fumiko…'' He said to me. ''I could NEVER forget about you. Even if I wanted to.''

I looked at him, tears running down my cheeks.

''Why?'' I asked him.

''Be-Because I love you…'' Toramaru mumbled, while he turned his glare away from me.

I looked at him.

''Toramaru…'' I whispered.

''Are you still going to say something?'' Toramaru asked.

I started to blush.

''I-I don't know what to say.'' I said to him.

''Then say nothing at all.'' He said to me.

He gently pushed his lips against mine. My eyes widened. _Nane Yo? What is he doing? What's happening?_ Then, I slowly closed my eyes and kissed back.

''I missed you, Fumiko.'' Toramaru said. ''A lot.''

''I missed you too, Toramaru. And I'm glad we got to know each other better this weeks.'' I said to him.

He smiled at me.

''So, are you still coming to my house?'' He asked me.

I nodded. He grabbed my hand and like that, we continued our way.

''Toramaru?''

''Yes?''

''How did you found out I was Ichiyou Fumiko?''

Toramaru looked at me and smiled.

''Simple. Your hair band.'' He said to me.

''Huh?'' I said confused.

''Don't you remember? I gave it to you when we were five years old. I recognize my own present.'' He said to me with a wink.

I started to blush.

''Baka…'' I mumbled with a red face.

He gave me a little peck on the cheek.

''I'm glad you still wear it everyday.'' He said to me.

I turned red and let my hand glide over the place where he kissed me.

''Oh, you want another one?'' Toramaru asked me.

He grabbed me by my chin and turned my head in his direction. He sweetly gave me another kiss. I kissed him back passionately.

''I love you.'' I said to him, while I laid my forehead against his.

''I love you too, sweet Fumiko.'' He replied.

Then, we kissed again.

_**End of story**_


	2. Haruka x Kazemaru

_**A story for Im going crazy (Haruka x Kazemaru) [One-shot]**_

_Normal P.O.V._

_-On the soccer field. After school. Monday afternoon-_

''Sugoi…'' A girl with waist-length, wavy, black hair, which she tied up using a red ribbon whispered.

She stood behind a tree and her brown eyes were pointed at the soccer field.

''Azumi Haruka, what the heck are you doing there?'' A girl asked the girl behind the tree.

Haruka shocked.

''Kino-san!'' She shouted.

Aki shook her head.

''What are you doing behind that tree?'' She asked Haruka.

Haruka blushed.

''N-Nothing.'' She lied.

Aki smiled.

''If you want to watch the soccer practice, you could just have asked me. Now it looks like you're spying on people.'' She said laughing.

Haruka laughed too.

''I guess I'm too shy to ask.'' She said to Aki.

Aki nodded.

''I know it's your first day here and everything is scary, but you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm your neighbor!'' She said.

Haruka nodded.

''Yeah… I'm sorry, Kino-san.'' She said.

Aki shook her head again.

''How many times do I have to tell you, you can call me Aki.'' She said laughing.

Haruka blushed.

''O-Ok, Aki-san.'' She said.

Aki laughed.

''Close enough. Well, are you coming with me or not?'' She asked Haruka.

''H-Hai, I'm coming.'' Haruka replied.

She left her tree and walked behind Aki to the soccer field. Everybody turned around to see who Aki brought along. It made Haruka really nervous.

''M-Maybe I shouldn't be here. I guess I'm leaving.'' Haruka said nervous.

''No, don't be silly. Everybody is just curious who you are. They've never seen you before, right?'' Aki said.

Haruka nodded.

''That's true.'' She replied.

Aki smiled. She let Haruka meet with Haruna, Fuyuka and coach Kudou.

''Nice to meet you, Azumi-san.'' Fuyuka and Haruna said.

Haruka smiled anime-style.

''Nice to meet you girls too.'' She replied.

Then, she sat down next to the three girls.

''So, do you practice everyday?'' Haruka asked the others.

They nodded.

''Being a manager is a tough job.'' Haruna said.

''But it sure is fun.'' Fuyuka replied smiling.

Haruka nodded understandable. She pointed her eyes on the field again and watched the actions of the boys. Her eyes rested on a boy with long, blue hair who was currently running very fast.

''Who's that?'' Haruka asked Aki.

''That's Kazemaru.'' Aki replied. ''He's most of the time a midfielder for the team. He's really fast.''

''I noticed.'' Haruka said impressed.

She followed his movements.

''Goenji!'' Kazemaru shouted.

He passed the ball towards a boy with platinum blond hair, who jumped into the air.

''Bakunetsu Screw!'' Goenji shouted.

The ball whizzed in Tachimukai's goal.

''Sugoi…'' Haruka whispered.

''Nice pass, Kazemaru.'' Goenji complimented Kazemaru.

''Nice goal.'' Kazemaru returned the compliment.

''Are you familiar with Hissatsu Techniques?'' Haruna asked Haruka.

Haruka nodded.

''Yes, I know about them.'' She replied.

''Really? And do you play soccer?'' Fuyuka asked curious.

Haruka nodded again.

''Yes, I used to play soccer. But my parents didn't allow me to play it. They want me to be a famous orchestra player. I play the piano and the violin.'' She explained.

''Sugoi.'' The girls replied.

''But since I've moved, my father told me I could play soccer again if I wanted to.'' Haruka said.

''That's amazing!'' Haruna said.

''Show us something!'' Fuyuka continued.

Haruka started laughing.

''N-No. I'm way too shy for that.'' She said.

''Oh, come on.'' The girls begged.

I sighted.

''Maybe later, okay? But not now. It's my first day!'' Haruka said.

The girls pouted. Haruka smiled and continued watching the game. Her eyes rested on Kazemaru again. After a while, Kazemaru noticed the new girl was looking at him. He turned his glare towards Haruka and winked. Haruka immediately started to blush.

''Did you girls saw that?'' Haruka asked Fuyuka and Aki.

They both nodded.

''Looks like Kazemaru noticed you.'' Aki said with a grin.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' Haruka asked suspicious.

''Oh, nothing.'' Aki replied.

She started to giggle with the other girls. Haruka sighted. Then, a ball rolled in front of her feet.

''Hey, can you play it back please?'' Kazemaru asked.

Haruka smiled. She stood up and started to dribble forward with the ball. _Is this a good idea?_ She passed some midfielders. _Too bad, you already begun with it._

''Na-Nane yo?'' Goenji asked, while he observed Haruka.

Haruka stopped in front of Endou's goal. Endou clapped in his hands.

''All right, bring it.'' He said with a grin.

Haruka smiled and jumped in mid-air. She kicked the ball with her heel.

''Moonlight Sonata!'' She shouts.

''Nane?'' Toramaru shouted.

''A Hissatsu Technique?'' Kidou continued.

''This is looking interesting.'' Goenji said with a smile.

Endou tried to catch the ball, but was unable to catch it. It whizzed into the goal. Haruka smiled happily.

''Jeej!'' She squealed.

The others couldn't say a word. They only could look impressed at her.

''Wow, that was… amazing.'' Endou said.

''Thanks.'' Haruka replied.

''What's your name?'' Endou asked.

''I'm Azumi Haruka.'' Haruka said.

''Azumi-san, right? That was an amazing shot.'' Kazemaru said to Haruka, while he walked towards her and Endou.

''Arigato.'' She replied with a blush to him.

Somehow, she felt attracted by him.

''You look like a shy girl. Who would have thought you could play soccer that well.'' Kazemaru continued.

Haruka's blush increased.

''Well, thank you.'' She replied.

She quickly ran back to her spot next to the managers. Haruka saw coach Kudou standing next to Fuyuka with a smile.

''That was quite impressive.'' He said to Haruka.

''Thanks.'' Haruka replied shy.

''Would you like to become a part of the team?'' Coach Kudou asked.

''Me? A part of the team?'' Haruka asked full of disbelieve.

Coach Kudou nodded.

''Yeah, you would fit in nice.'' He said.

Haruka thought about it for a little while.

''Hmmm… okay.'' She said with a smile.

''Yay!'' The three girls on the bench shouted.

Haruka blushed.

''I don't understand. One, I'm not a good player and two, I don't have soccer stuff.'' She said.

Coach Kudou smiled.

''Don't worry. You're getting everything you need from me.'' He said.

He handed her a soccer outfit.

''By looking at your movement, I guess you're a midfielder.'' Coach Kudou said.

''Y-Yeah, that's right.'' Haruka replied.

''Do you know more Hissatsu Techniques?'' Fuyuka asked.

Haruka nodded.

''Yeah, but I'll show you them on the field later.'' She said.

The managers smiled.

''Here is your outfit and everything else you need. I expect you tomorrow after school here.'' Coach Kudou said.

He handed Haruka her stuff.

''Arigato!'' Haruka said with sparkling eyes.

She let her fingers glide over her new uniform.

''For now, you can go home if you want to.'' Coach Kudou said.

Haruka nodded.

''Hai, there's a lot of stuff I need to do.'' She said.

''We understand.'' Aki replied.

''Well, see you all tomorrow!'' Haruka said, while she putted her new outfit into her bag.

''See you tomorrow!'' The girls replied.

Then, Haruka walked away from the field and headed home.

''Me? A part of the soccer team already? And that on the first day here!'' Haruka said excited to herself.

She squealed with her eyes closed. Then, she saw her house coming up in front of her, right next to Aki's. I walked on the path that led to the front door and entered my house.

''Oka-san, Oto-san, I'm home!'' I shouted.

''Welcome home.'' My mother replied to me.

She was sitting down at the kitchen table. Her father looked strict.

''Where have you been, young lady? I thought your school finished an our ago.'' He said.

Haruka blushed a bit.

''Well, I visited the soccer practice at my school and guess what, I'm a member of the soccer team.'' She said.

Her mother looked happy, but m father seemed to have some struggles with it.

''Hmmm… all right. Well, I told you that I allowed it, as long as your orchestra plays don't suffer underneath it.'' Haruka's father said.

Haruka nodded.

''Hai, I'll start practicing right away.'' She said, while she made a little bow towards her parents.

Then, she left the kitchen and walked towards her bedroom. She picked up her violin from it's standard and opened her music sheet book.

''Let's see… A little Beethoven maybe?'' She said.

She laid her chin on her violin and started to play. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sound that her violin bonded her with. After an hour, Haruka walked downstairs again for dinner.

''What are we eating today for dinner?'' She asked her mother.

''Noodles.'' She replied.

''Yay, I love noodles.'' Haruka said.

She washed her hands and sat down at the kitchen table.

''Don't forget to play the piano after dinner.'' Haruka's father reminded her.

''Hai, I won't forget.'' Haruka replied.

Then, her mother putted a scale full of noodles in front of her.

''Itadakimasu!'' Haruka said.

Then, she started to eat her noodles.

''Delicious.'' She said.

Her mother smiled.

''I'm glad to hear that, honey.'' She replied to Haruka.

After Haruka finished her noodles, she waited for her parents to be ready. Then, she did the dishes and walked towards the living room. She led her hand stroke over the piano. Then, she sat down on the piano chair and laid her fingers on the keys. Her feet found the pedal.

''Mozart…'' Haruka mumbled, while she looked at the music sheets in her piano book.

She started to play the first notes and practiced for an hour.

''That's enough.'' Haruka said after the hour finished.

She stood up and went to see her parents.

''I'm taking a shower and go to bed.'' Haruka announced.

Her parents nodded.

''Sleep well, dear.'' Her mother said.

''Don't forget that you have the big showcase from your orchestra tomorrow.'' My father reminded her.

Haruka smiled.

''How could I forget? We've been practicing for months.'' She said.

Her father smiled.

''Well, good luck. We'll meet you tomorrow evening by the concert building.'' He said.

Haruka nodded.

''Well, good night.'' She said.

Then, she walked up the stairs, took a shower, pulled on her pajamas and brushed her teeth. She looked into the mirror and smiled. Then, she went back to her room and turned off the light.

''Good night.'' She whispered, while she crawled in her bed.

Haruka closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_Kazemaru's P.O.V._

-The next day. School yard-

''Ohayo, Kazemaru-san.'' Everybody greeted me when I entered the school yard.

''Ohayo, minna.'' I replied to them.

I walked towards my friends and started talking about soccer and what we're going to do today.

''I have to come along with my parents who visit a big orchestra in the concert building this evening.'' I said with a sight.

''Oh, come on. That's not so bad.'' Haruna said.

''But I don't like orchestra music. And I have to wear a tuxedo.'' I mumbled.

''Kawaii.'' Aki said. ''I'm coming too. There's a friend who plays in the orchestra.''

Everybody smiled and talked further. Then, I saw Haruka enter the school yard.

''Ohayo, Azumi-san.'' I said to her.

''Ohayo, Kazemaru-san.'' She replied to me.

I smiled.

''And? Ready for soccer practice today?'' I asked her.

She nodded.

''Yes, I'm really excited!'' She replied.

I smiled.

''That's good. I'm curious to see how you'll play in the team.'' I said.

She blushed a bit.

''Let's hope I'm doing well.'' She said a bit nervous.

''After what we saw from you yesterday, we're sure it's going to be all right.'' I said.

Haruka smiled.

''Arigato.'' She replied.

_She sure is cute…_ I shook my head. _What am I thinking…_

''Kazemaru-san? Something wrong?'' Haruka asked at me.

I shook my head.

''No, no… just a little thought.'' I replied.

She smiled anime-style at me.

''Hihi, was it a nice thought?'' She asked me.

I started to blush.

''Yes, it was…'' I replied.

Then, the school bell rang.

''Well, let's go inside.'' Haruka said.

I still blushed a bit.

''H-Hai.'' I replied.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the school with a laugh. I turned red again.

''A-Azumi-san!'' I said.

Haruka laughed again. I smiled and actually didn't want to be let go. _Just a little longer…_

_Haruka's P.O.V._

-Time skip. After school. Soccer field-

Everybody walked towards the dressing rooms. I had a dressing room for my own, because of the fact that I was a girl. Aki came along and helped me with the stuff.

''Are you nervous for this evening's concert?'' She asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah… I don't know if my violin skills are that good.'' I replied.

Aki smiled at me.

''Don't worry. I'm sure that you'll play beautifully.'' She said to me.

I smiled at her.

''Arigato, Aki-san.'' I replied to her.

Aki smiled anime-style. When I finished changing, I walked outside the dressing room along with Aki.

''Show them what you've got!'' Aki said with a wink.

''A-Arigato.'' I replied.

I entered the field and felt I was really nervous. _Don't worry. Just play like you did yesterday._

''Azumi-san, are you ready?'' I heard Endou' voice from behind me.

I turned around and gave him a thumbs up. Then, the practice match started. I stood on the right side of the middle field. I saw Hiroto coming closer. I decided to make a slide and luckily, I stole the ball from him. I smiled, but then I started to panic a bit. I was on the ball now, but I knew nobody's name, except for…

''Kazemaru-san!'' I shouted, while I kicked the ball towards him.

He ran forward and kicked the ball to the platinum blond boy.

''Goenji!'' He shouted.

''Ah!'' Goenji replied.

He took the ball and looked at Fubuki, who was running beside him. They smiled. They ran next to each other and suddenly, came together.

''Crossfire!'' They shouted in union, while they kicked the ball at the same time.

It whizzed toward Tachimukai.

''Maou The Hand!'' He shouted, while he stopped the ball.

''Sugoi, Tachimukai!'' Goenji and Fubuki praised him.

Tachimukai blushed a bit.

''A-Arigato, guys.'' He said.

Then, he threw the ball back in the field. The game went on like that. I ran as fast as I could and managed to steal the ball a few times. After a while, Haruna blew her whistle and told us that practice was over. I was exhausted.

''Good training, minna.'' Coach Kudou said.

''Hai!'' Everybody replied.

We fetched our water bottles and drank some water.

''I'm glad we have you in the team now.'' Kazemaru said to me.

I blushed.

''A-Arigato. That's really sweet.'' I replied.

He winked at me. Then, he left the field. I watched his back.

''Bye, Kazemaru-san.'' I whispered.

_Kazemaru's .P.O.V._

When I entered my house, my parents were already waiting for me.

''Ichirouta, take a shower. You're tux is already lying on your bed.'' My mother said to me.

She wore a long, violet dress with silver heels underneath it. She wore a pearl necklace and pearl earrings. My father wore his black suit with a dark blue tie and Italian shoes. I sighted.

''Hai, mom.'' I replied.

Then, I walked up the stairs, took a shower and walked inside my room. I saw the tux lying on my bed, waiting to be worn. I sighted again. I pulled it on and fixed my hair a bit, so it would look nice. I only couldn't manage to tie my ribbon the right way, so I walked downstairs to ask my mom.

''Hey mom, can you…''

''Ichirouta, you look so handsome!'' My mother squealed.

I sweat dropped.

''Yeah… uhmm. Can you fix my ribbon?'' I asked her.

She tied it the right way for me and I looked at my dad. He winked at me.

''Watch out for the girls, Ichi. You have to slam them away from you with that tux.'' He said teasingly to me.

I sighted.

''No, not you too…'' I said.

''My my, don't make such a big fuss about it. You look amazing.'' My mother said.

I decided to shut my mouth. We ate dinner and then we stepped into my father's car.

''Well, there we go.'' He said.

''Jeej.'' I said sarcastic, while I looked outside the window.

Then we drove away.

_Haruka's P.O.V._

I stood backstage in the concert building, trying to control my breath. I sighted deep.

''Don't worry, Haruka. It'll be fine.'' Gayumi, my orchestra friend said.

I smiled at her.

''Thanks, Gayumi. I'm just really nervous.'' I said to her.

She smiled.

''I'm scared too.'' She said. ''I have a flute solo!''

I smiled at her.

''Good luck. I know it's going to be fine.'' I said to her.

''And you're gonna shine too.'' She said to me.

We hugged each other.

''By the way, you look stunning!'' Gayumi said to me.

I wore a long, white strapless dress with white pumps. I also wore a diamond necklace, diamond earrings and a white hair hand in my hair, which I wore loose for one time. I wore foundation, lipgloss, eyeliner and mascara. The pink blush on my cheeks wasn't from the make-up. That was because I was nervous.

''Thanks, Gayumi. You look nice too.'' I said to her.

Gayumi wore a half-long, red, strapless dress with black pumps and golden earrings and a golden necklace.

''Arigato.'' She replied to me.

''Minna, three minutes.'' Our leader said.

We both sighted and went to our seats in the orchestra behind the curtains.

''Good luck!'' Gayumi said quick to me.

''You too!'' I replied to her.

Then, I sat down at my chair with my violin ready.

''Minna, take your positions!'' Our leader said.

I laid my chin on my violin and then, the curtain opened. I looked into the concert hall and it was entirely filled with people. Women in chique dresses and men in tuxedo's. I took a deep breath and started the performance, which was going to take two hours. Everything went flawless and as the minutes went by, I started to smile and relax more and more. After the last part, everybody in the hall stood up and clapped. I smiled, stood up and bowed, along with the other musicians. Then, the curtains closed again. Gayumi and I ran toward each other.

''Oh my gosh, that was so awesome!'' She shouted.

''I know!'' I replied back, full of adrenaline.

''You all did a great job!'' Our leader said.

We all smiled, got roses and left the stage. When we entered the canteen, I already saw Aki standing by my parents.

''Great job, Haruka-san!'' Aki said to me.

''Arigato!'' I said, while I smiled.

She handed me a white flower. I bowed. Then, I looked at my parents.

''And?'' I asked nervous.

They smiled proud.

''It was lovely.'' My mother said.

''Not one mistake from you.'' My father said.

''Arigato!'' I replied happy, while I made a bow.

I looked around and saw that everybody was having a good time. Then, I saw the balcony outside.

''I think I'm gonna get some air.'' I excused myself against my parents and Aki.

They nodded and smiled. I walked on the balcony. Luckily, I was alone. I stared over the little garden that laid behind the concert building.

''Sugoi…'' I whispered.

''Azumi-san?'' I heard behind me.

I turned around and saw Kazemaru standing. I looked totally surprised.

''Kazemaru-san! What are you doing here?'' I asked him.

Kazemaru smiled.

''My parents dragged me along. But now I'm happy that I came.'' He said to me.

I felt butterflies in my stomach.

''I didn't knew you could play the violin.'' He said to me.

I smiled at him.

''I almost play it for eight years now.'' I told him.

''Wow, that's long.'' He said.

He went standing next to me and we gazed over the garden.

''Azumi-san?'' I heard besides me.

I turned my head into his direction.

''Nane?'' I asked.

Then, I felt his lips on mine. I looked shocked. _Oh my gosh, he's kissing me!_ Then, I closed my eyes, relaxed and returned the kiss. This is how a perfect evening has to end.

_**~ End of Story~**_


	3. Mai x Kazemaru & Miki x Fubuki

_**A story for xXRoyal Mai and Miki HimeXx (Mycella x Kazemaru & Mikoto x Fubuki) [One-shot]**_

_Normal P.O.V._

''Nee-chan, where are we going?'' A thirteen year old girl with straight waist-length brown hair with mesmerizing red eyes and a pale skin asked at her older twin sister.

''Just follow me, Mai.'' The older twin sister replied.

She also had long, waist-length brown hair, sparkly green eyes and a fair skin. Both of the girls wore their family weapon on their arm: The Ushiroimiya Crest. Mycella, other known as Mai, wore it on her right arm. Mikoto, other know as Miki, wore it on her left arm. Miki was dragging Mai along to somewhere.

''Nee-chan, let go of me.'' Mai said a bit irritated.

''Stop complaining!'' Miki replied.

Mai sighted. Then, Miki stopped walking. They stood in front of a dress shop.

''Tadaa!'' Miki shouted.

Mai looked confused.

''Nee-chan, what are we doing here?'' She asked confused.

''We're going to search for a dress!'' Miki said.

''For what occasion?'' Mai asked.

''Don't you remember? The formal gala this Friday on school!'' Miki said.

Mai looked said.

''Oh… you mean that. I wasn't planning to go.'' She said a bit sad.

Miki looked a bit shocked.

''Why not?'' She asked at her little sister.

'' Hiroto still didn't asked me.'' She said. ''And I don't want to go alone.''

''You can go with me'' Miki said.

Mai shook her head.

''That isn't the same. Everybody is coming with a date. It looks stupid if I'm coming with you.'' She said.

Miki looked a bit hurt.

''I didn't know I was such a worse company.'' She said.

''No no! I don't mean it like that!'' Mai said quick. ''Come on, you know what I mean.''

Miki nodded.

''Yeah, nobody asked me either.'' She said.

Mai sighted.

''Well, shall we go home then?'' She asked her big sister.

Miki shook her head.

''No! I'm planning to go to that party. And if it's not with you, then I'll go alone. But I'll be there!'' She said.

''Nee-chan…'' Mai said, while she looked up at her big sister.

Then, she smiled.

''All right, we're going together, nee-chan.'' Mai said with a smile.

''Really?'' Miki asked happy.

Mai nodded.

''Then, let's go search for a dress!'' Miki said excited.

''Hai!'' Mai replied.

Together, they walked into the dress shop.

_Mai's P.O.V._

I felt a little insecure when we stood in the shop. There were beautiful dresses everywhere I looked.

''Nee-chan, I'm not sure if I would look nice in a formal dress.'' I said insecure.

Miki looked at me with a smile.

''Are you crazy, you're gonna look so kawaii!'' She said.

I started to blush.

''Nee-chan…'' I mumbled.

Then, Miki started to search between the racks.

''No, no, no, hmm… maybe, definitely NO…'' She started to mumble, why she judged the dresses.

I stood shy in the middle of the shop, not knowing what to do. Then, a nice woman walked towards me.

''Hello miss, is there something I can help you with?'' She asked me.

''Well, umm… I'm searching for a formal dress for a gala that's going to be held this Friday.'' I explained to her.

She nodded.

''And do you already have something in mind?'' She asked me.

I shook my head.

''I never wore a formal dress before. I don't know what would look good on me.'' I said to her.

She nodded again.

''I can help you to find the perfect dress.'' She said to me.

I smiled.

''Really? That would be great!'' I said to her.

She smiled.

''Are there some particular things you would like to have in your dress? Like color, frills and laces, ribbons, short cocktail dresses or really long dresses, that kind of things.'' She asked me.

I thought about it.

''Ehhmm…'' I said.

Then, I imagined the perfect dress in my head. I explained it to the nice woman and she nodded.

''That sounds really lovely. I'm gonna look for some sort of thing right away.'' She said to me.

I smiled. Then, I walked back towards Miki.

''Did you already find something?'' I asked her.

She shook her head.

''No…'' She said a bit sad.

I smiled at her.

''Look around you. This place is full of dresses. I'm sure you're gonna find something.'' I said to her.

Miki smiled back at me.

''Thanks, Mai.'' She said to me.

She started to walk towards another rack and continued her search. In the mean time, the nice woman returned with some dresses in her hand. I walked towards her.

''These are dresses that are matching your wishes.'' She said to me.

She showed me the first one. I examined it.

''Hmm… no.'' I said to her.

She showed me the second dress. I imagined myself in it.

''Definitely no!'' I said.

Then, she showed me the third dress. My breath stopped. I let my hand glide over the fabric.

''Sugoi…'' I whispered.

''You like this one?'' The woman asked me.

''Like this one? I love it!'' I shouted excited.

The woman started to laugh.

''Well, let's go to the fitting rooms then.'' She said.

I nodded, while I followed the woman.

''Miki, I'm going to the fitting rooms.'' I shouted at my sister.

''Hai!'' She shouted back, not losing her focus on the racks.

_Miki's P.O.V._

When Mai left me behind, I continued my search for the perfect dress.

''Why don't I like anything I see here?'' I asked a bit desperate to myself.

I sighted. Then, my eye fell on a mannequin with a stunning dress on it.

''Beautiful…'' I whispered.

I beckoned a woman behind a counter and asked her if I could see that dress. She nodded and removed the dress from the mannequin.

''You sure have a good taste.'' The woman said to me. ''It's one of my favorites in this shop.''

I smiled at her.

''It's lovely.'' I said to her.

I examined the dress.

''Can I go to the fitting rooms with it?'' I asked the shop member.

She smiled.

''Yes, of course. Do you need some help with it?'' She asked me.

I looked at the dress.

''Yes, probably.'' I said laughing to her.

She smiled and followed me to the dressing rooms. When I entered the fitting rooms, I already heard Mai's voice against the woman who companied her.

''I love it!'' I heard her squeal.

I smiled. I was really curious about her dress. I entered a dressing room myself and the shop member helped me with the zipper, who sat down on my back. I didn't there to look into the mirror until everything was right.

''You can take a look.'' The shop member said to me.

I looked into the mirror and I immediately started to smile.

''Is this me?'' I asked in the void.

The shop member smiled.

''It looks amazing on you! It looks like it was made for you.'' She said.

I couldn't say anything anymore. I could only look at the dress.

''A…ma…zing.'' I finally managed to say.

''Miki, did you find your dress?'' I heard Mai's voice.

''Definitely!'' I replied to her.

I heard her giggle.

''After seeing my dress, I'm totally excited for Friday.'' I heard her say.

I nodded.

''Yeah, I know what you mean.'' I replied to her.

I dressed back to normal and the shop member took my dress. Then, we walked out of the dressing rooms and I found a hyper Mai.

''Oh my gosh, my dress is so pretty!'' She said.

I smiled.

''Which dress did you pick?'' I asked her.

She grinned at me.

''Im not telling you.'' She said. ''It's a surprise. You'll see it Friday.'' She said.

I smiled.

''All right, then I don't show you my dress either.'' I said.

She grinned.

''Okay.'' She replied.

We paid for the dresses and received our bags.

''Yay, now let's go fetch some ice cream.'' Mai said to me.

''You read my thoughts.'' I replied.

Together, we aimed for the ice parlor.

_Normal P.O.V._

''Yummie, I love strawberry!'' Mai said.

Miki smiled.

''I choose chocolate.'' She said.

Mai smiled.

''Hey, isn't that Fubuki over there?'' She asked.

Miki turned red.

''Where?'' She asked.

Mai pointed at the ice striker. Miki sighted.

''Shouldn't you confess to him?'' Mai said to her big sister.

Miki sighted again.

''I don't dare to do that. He obviously doesn't like me. I'm not popular and stuff.'' She said.

Mai smiled at me.

''Come on, I believe in you! Just do it!'' She said.

Miki blushed.

''Re-Really?''She asked her little sister.

Mai nodded and pushed her in the back.

''Well, go now. Otherwise, he'll be gone.'' She said to her big sister.

Miki took a deep breath and walked towards Fubuki.

''H-Hi Fubuki.'' Miki said to him.

Fubuki smiled at her.

''Hey Miki, how are you doing?'' He asked her.

Miki blushed.

''I-I'm doing just fine. What about you?'' She asked him.

''I'm doing great.'' He replied.

Miki smiled.

''So, enjoying the weather?'' She asked him.

Fubuki smiled.

''It sure is hot today. I'm not really used to that. In Hokkaido, it never gets so hot.'' He said.

Miki nodded.

''So, Fubuki. There was something I wanted to tell you.'' She said with a trembling voice.

Fubuki turned towards her.

''What is it?'' He asked.

''I-I-I…'' Miki stammered.

Fubuki looked a bit confused.

''Yes?'' He asked.

''I-I love you…'' Miki said.

Then, she quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

''I said it.'' Miki mumbled.

Fubuki looked shocked.

''Miki…'' He said.

Miki looked hopeful at him.

''Yes?'' She asked.

''I already love Fuyuka. She's a popular girl. It wouldn't be good for my reputation to be with you.'' He said to her.

Miki felt like her heart was falling apart.

''I-It's okay. I understand.'' She said.

Fubuki looked surprised.

''Really? You do? Thank god, that's a relief.'' He said.

Then, he looked at his watch.

''I've gotta go. I see you at school.'' Fubuki said.

Miki nodded and faked a smile.

''Yeah, see you then.'' She said.

Fubuki smiled and walked away. Miki was trembling on her feet. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She turned around and walked back to her little sister.

''Let's go home.'' Miki said with tears in her voice.

''Nee-chan…'' Mai said compassionate.

She laid an arm around her broken-hearted sister.

''It's okay.'' Miki said, still with tears in her voice. ''He's a popular guy, I'm not.''

Mai rubber her sister's back.

''But you don't have to be. I like you the way you are.'' She said.

Miki smiled.

''Thanks, sis.'' She said.

Mai smiled.

''Well, let's go home. I'll make some tea for you.'' She said.

Miki smiled.

''That sounds amazing. Come on, let's go.''

_Mai's P.O.V._

-Time Skip. After dinner-

''Mai, can you let Cupcake and Bagel out, please?'' My father asked me.

I nodded.

''Sure!'' I replied. ''Cupcake! Bagel!''

Two dogs came running towards me.

''There you are, sweeties!'' I replied with a high voice.

Cupcake was a female Shiba Inu with a light brown fur, while Bagel was a male Shiba Inu with a black fur.

''Let's go for a walk!'' I said to them.

I fetched the dog leashes and attached them to their collars.

''I'm out!'' I shouted to my family.

Then, I stepped outside and went to the park near my house.

''3…2…1… RUN!'' I shouted at my dogs, while I freed them from their leash.

They immediately started to run, while they barked very loud. I started to laugh.

''Silly doggies.'' I said in the void.

I walked around in the park, and smiled. I started to think about the gala that was coming closer by with every second that passed.

''It's Wednesday and the gala is Friday.'' I said to myself.

Then, I heard Cupcake bark very loud, like there was something going on.

''Cupcake?'' I shouted a bit worried.

I started to walk to the direction where the barking came from. Then, the most unexpected thing happened.

''Cupcake, there you are!'' I said.

Cupcake kept barking.

''What's wrong, girl?'' I asked.

I kneeled down. Then, I realized there was a spot between the bushes where some leaves left a gap. I stared through the hole and almost gained a heart attack. I saw none other but Hiroto and Haruna sitting on a bench, making out.

''What the…!'' I shouted.

I stood up and walked towards them.

''Hiroto, what do you think you're doing!'' I shouted.

Hiroto looked shocked and let go of Haruna.

''Oh my gosh, MAI!'' He shouted.

''I-It's not what you think.'' Haruna said nervous.

I looked at both of them.

''Then explain to me why it's necessary to explore each others mouths.'' I said sarcastic.

''Ehmm…'' Haruna said.

''Mai, listen.'' Hiroto started, but shut his mouth when I looked angry at him.

''Why, Hiroto?'' I asked soft. ''How could you…''

''Mai…'' Hiroto said.

''Can we talk about this?'' Haruna said.

''WILL YOU PLEASE STAY OUT OF THIS!'' I shouted at her.

Haruna immediately shut her mouth.

''Don't shout at Haruna like that!'' Hiroto said angry to me.

I looked shocked.

''So now you're defending her too?'' I said unbelievable.

Hiroto stayed silent.

''I know enough.'' I said. ''Hiroto, we're done.''

Hiroto looked a bit shocked.

''No, Mai. Wait!'' He said.

I started to walk faster, but halfway I turned around.

''Oh and Haruna, I'm definitely telling Kidou.'' I said with a grin.

Haruna looked shocked.

''No, no, NO! Everything but that!'' She shouted in panic.

I turned around again and started to walk away from them again.

''Cupcake, Bagel. Come on. We're leaving.'' I said.

My dogs immediately came, like they knew they had to be sweet for me at this moment. I attached them to their leashes again and started to walk in my house's direction.

''Hiroto, you gigantic liar.'' I said.

I started to cry and crouched down. Bagel started to lick my face. I laughed.

''Bagel, you silly dog. Stop it.'' I said.

Then, Cupcake joined too and pushed me on the ground. I started to giggle as they licked my face.

''Ewww… stop it! Haha, silly doggies!'' I laughed.

Then, Cupcake and Bagel let go of me. I both tickled them behind their ears.

''Thanks, sweeties. You know how to cheer me up.'' I said.

Then, I laid my arms around them and gave them a hug.

''I already feel better now.'' I whispered.

Then, I continued my way home.

_Miki's P.O.V._

''I'm home!'' I heard Mai say.

I immediately recognized something was wrong in her voice.

''Welcome home.'' I replied to her.

I could see that she had cried.

''What happened?'' I said soft.

Mai turned her face away from me.

''I don't want to talk about it.'' She said.

''Is it about Hiroto?'' I asked.

She looked shocked and I knew that I had it right.

''How did you know?'' She asked me.

''I'm your sister. I know that kind of things.'' I replied.

Mai smiled at me. Then she looked sad again.

''I caught Hiroto with Haruna in the park. They were making out.'' She said.

I looked shocked.

''That bastard…'' I growled. ''He's going to die!''

Mai shook her head.

''No, leave them please. I don't to spent any other word about him. He doesn't deserve it.'' She said to me.

I sighted and pulled her into a hug.

''I'm so sorry for you.'' I said.

She tightened the hug.

''We both let our heart got broken today, ne?'' She said.

I nodded.

''But we still have each other, right?'' I said.

Mai nodded.

''And that will always stay that way.'' She said.

Then, I felt her grip weaken.

''Mai?'' I asked a bit worried.

I let go of her and she collapsed right in front of me.

''Mai!'' I shouted.

I kneeled down and laid her head on my lap.

''Mai, wake up.'' I whispered, while I wiped a hair out of her face.

Our father walked into the room. He looked worried.

''It happened again?'' He said.

I nodded.

''That's the third time this week.'' I said.

''Her condition is getting worse.'' Our father said.

I nodded sadly. I carried Mai to her room and laid her on her bed. I tucked her in, fetched a chair and sat down next to her bed. I kept looking at her face, until I would see her mesmerizing red eyes again.

''Nee-chan?'' Mai said soft, while she opened her eyes again.

I smiled.

''Hey, there you are again.'' I said.

Mai sighted.

''Did it happen again?'' She asked.

I nodded.

''You really need to take that surgery, Mai.'' I said to her.

Mai shook her head.

''I'm scared. I don't want to.'' She said.

''We all know, Mai. But it's getting too dangerous.'' I said to her.

Mai started to cry.

''I don't want surgery. I want Hiroto!'' She said

I could hear all the tragedy in her voice that she carried.

''Mai, I know. But he cheated on you. That's unforgivable.'' I said to her.

Mai nodded, still crying.

''I know, but I want his warm embrace, his sweet words and his soft lips.'' She said.

I sighted.

''Mai, let him go.'' I said.

Mai cried further. I bend forward and pulled her in another hug.

''Shhtt… I'm here. We'll get over this.'' I said soothing to her.

I felt Mai calm down slowly. She yawned.

''You're tired, aren't you.'' I said to her.

She nodded.

''Go to sleep. I'll wake over you.'' I said to her.

Mai smiled. She brushed her teeth, got dressed into her pajamas and crawled back in bed.

''Good night, nee-chan.'' Mai said to me.

I smiled at her.

''Good night, sweet, little sis.'' I replied.

Then, she closed her eyes and I heard her breathing become regular. I smiled, while I stroked over her forehead. I stayed beside her bed, determined not to leave her behind. I was too scared for something to happen. I sat there for hours and I felt my eyelids became heavy. I couldn't bear it anymore and fell forward on Mai's bed and fell asleep.

_Mai's ._

When I woke up, I saw my nee-chan lying down on my bed. She was asleep. I smiled.

''Nee-chan, wake-up.'' I whispered to her.

She slowly opened her eyes.

''Mai, you're awake.'' She said.

Then, she looked shocked.

''And I was asleep.'' She continued.

I smiled.

''Don't worry. Everything went fine. I feel great.'' I said to her.

Miki smiled.

''I'm glad. Well, let's get dressed and head for breakfast.'' She said.

I nodded and we got dressed up. Miki brushed my hair and I brushed hers. Then, we walked down for breakfast.

''Ohayo!'' We said to our parents.

They smiled at us.

''Ohayo.'' They returned.

''You girls laid down so peacefully that we didn't want to wake you up, Miki.'' Our mother explained to Miki.

Miki smiled.

''I'm glad everything's okay now.'' Our father said.

I nodded.

''Gomen for worrying you all.'' I apologized to the rest.

Miki and my parents smiled at me.

''There's nothing to be sorry about. You can't help it, right?'' Our mother said to me.

I nodded.

''Arigato.'' I said.

Miki and I joined breakfast and as soon s we finished that, we headed towards school.

''We're leaving.'' Miki said.

I nodded.

''Do you girls already packed your obento in your back?'' Our mother asked.

We nodded.

''Hai, we did. We'll see you after school.'' We said.

Our parents nodded.

''Have fun and don't misbehave.'' Our father said.

We smiled.

''Bye!'' We shouted.

Then, we left our house. I sighted.

''Are you feeling all right?'' Miki asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, I was just thinking about Hiroto and Haruna.'' I said a bit sad.

Miki smiled and rubbed my back.

''Forget about those two. They're not worth your time.'' She said to me.

I smiled back.

''You're right.'' I replied.

Then, we entered the school yard.

''Ohayo, Miki, Mai!'' Mamera shouted.

''Ohayo, Mamera!'' We both replied.

Then we saw how happily she cling on Goenji's arm. It made us both sad.

''Something wrong?'' She asked.

I shook my head.

''No, nothing.'' I replied.

Miki nodded.

''Well, let's head to class.'' Mamera said to us.

She already walked away with Goenji. We both sighted and looked at each other.

''She's so lucky…'' I whispered.

Miki nodded. Then she saw Fubuki standing. She grabbed my arm and dragged me along.

''Come on, let's go.'' She said to me, while she focused her glare at the school door.

I followed her without hesitation. I saw Hiroto standing together with Haruna. They were holding themselves back, because Kidou was around. I sighted and quickly walked inside.

_Normal P.O.V._

-Time skip. Lunch break-

''Miki, Mai, let's have lunch together!'' Elle said happily to Miki and Mai.

Behind her, Endou, Mamera and Goenji stood. Miki glared at Mai. Mai nodded.

''Yeah, sure. Sounds great.'' Miki replied.

We walked with the six of us to a table and sat down. Mai saw Kidou in her eye corner standing next to Kazemaru. She excused herself against the others and walked towards him.

''Kidou, can I talk to you for a second?'' She asked Kidou.

Kidou looked surprised at her.

''Yeah, sure. What is it?'' He asked Mai.

''There's something you need to know.'' She said to him.

Mai explained the whole love affair to him. By the end of it, Kidou was shaking of madness.

''HIROTO! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!'' He shouted all over the school yard.

Mai glared at Hiroto and Haruna, who both turned very pale. Kidou walked away towards them. Mai sighted.

''Hey, weren't you dating Hiroto?'' Kazemaru asked her.

Mai fought to held her tears back.

''Yeah, we did. But I'm done with him now.'' She said.

Kazemaru saw the sadness in her eyes.

''Are you really okay?'' He asked her.

Mai nodded.

''Yes… Well, I'm going back to my friends.'' She said to him.

She walked back towards Miki.

''Was that your action?'' Miki asked her, while she pointed at the arguing that was going on at the corner of the school yard.

Mai smiled.

''I thought that Kidou had to know the truth.'' She said.

The other people laughed and complimented my action.

''That's genius.'' Goenji said.

''Most amazing action ever.'' Mamera continued.

''To be honest, we all thought that Hiroto didn't suit you.'' Elle said.

''You deserve better.'' Endou continued.

Miki nodded. Mai smiled at all of them.

''Minna, arigato.'' She said.

She had a warm feeling inside. The feeling of friendship.

''Hey, are you guys going to the gala tomorrow?'' Mamera asked the group.

Elle and Endou nodded.

''Of course we're going!'' They said.

''Yeah, we're going too.'' Goenji said, while he hugged Mamera.

Miki and Mai looked at each other.

''We're going too.'' They said.

''With each other?'' Elle asked.

''That's awesome!'' Goenji said.

We all smiled. Then, Miki noticed Fubuki. He was standing next to Fuyuka. Miki decided to eavesdrop the conversation.

''Fuyuka?'' Fubuki said.

''Yes?'' Fuyuka asked.

She was standing next to her friends. She was really popular and so was Fubuki.

''I want to ask you something.'' Fubuki said.

Fuyuka looked a bit uninterested.

''What is it?'' She asked.

''Will you go out with me sometime? I really like you.'' Fubuki said.

Fuyuka laughed.

''Going out with you? Come on. Everybody knows that I'm already dating Midorikawa. He's way more kawaii than you.'' She said.

Fubuki looked shocked. He realized that he was rejected. Miki felt sorry for him. Especially the way how Fuyuka did it. Fuyuka walked away with her friends, leaving Fubuki heart broken behind. Miki couldn't take it anymore and walked towards him.

''Are you okay?'' She asked.

Fubuki nodded.

''Yeah…'' He said.

Miki smiled.

''She must be happy that a guy like you shows interest in her. You're way too good for her.'' She said.

Fubuki blushed a bit.

''Really? Thanks.'' He said.

Miki smiled at him.

''Your welcome.'' She replied.

''Listen, I'm very sorry about yesterday. I didn't treat you well and I feel really bad about it.'' Fubuki said to her.

Miki smiled.

''Hey, it's okay. I know that I'm not popular and stuff. But I'm still me.'' She said.

''And that's what I like most about you.'' Fubuki said.

''EEHH?'' Miki asked confused.

Fubuki smiled.

''You see, I actually never liked Fuyuka. I tried to make you jealous.'' He said.

Miki looked confused.

''But why?'' She asked him.

''Because, well. I admit that I was a bit scared for my reputation but then I realized that I rather be with you than to be popular. I started to like you.'' He said.

''When was that?'' Miki asked him.

''A month ago.'' He replied.

Miki looked shocked.

''I…I like you too. But you already knew that.'' She said.

Fubuki nodded.

''So… do you want to be my date for tomorrow?'' Fubuki asked her.

''OMG, YES!'' Miki replied.

Fubuki looked happy.

''Great! I'll pick you up at seven p.m.'' He said.

Miki nodded.

''See you then.'' She replied.

Then, she walked back to her seat.

''KYAAA, I have a date!'' She squealed.

Mai looked surprised at her sister.

''Really? With Fubuki?'' She asked.

Miki nodded.

''Yeah!'' She replied.

She explained the whole story to her friends.

''That's amazing, Miki.'' Mamera said with a smile.

''Yeah, I'm really happy for you.'' Elle continued.

''Minna, arigato!'' Miki replied.

''Looks like I'm not going after all.'' Mai said.

Then, Miki realized it.

''Oh gosh, Mai. I'm so sorry! I totally forgot we were going together!'' Miki said with a huge guilty feeling.

Mai smiled.

''No, it's okay. I'm really happy for you.'' She replied.

''You're really fine with it?'' Miki asked.

Mai nodded.

''Yeah, sure.'' She replied.

Then, the school bell rang.

''Now already?'' Endou complained.

''That's way too soon.'' Goenji continued.

Elle sighted.

''Let's head to class.'' She said.

Everybody nodded and left the school yard.

_Mai's P.O.V._

-Time skip. After school-

''Soccer practice!'' Elle shouted excited.

Everybody from the soccer team headed towards the soccer field. I still felt miserable. I knew I would see Hiroto and Haruna there too. And a lovey-dovey Fubuki and Miki. And don't forget all the other couples on the soccer field. I was really jealous.

''Hey.'' I heard Kazemaru's voice beside me.

I gave him a weak smile.

''Hee…'' I replied.

''How are you feeling?'' He asked me.

I smiled.

''Okay, I guess.'' I replied to him.

He sighted, while he both glared at Hiroto and Haruna, who were being interrupted by a angry Kidou, every time they were coming too close.

''Are you sure okay with it?'' He asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders.

''Yeah, I don't want him back. I don't like betrayal.'' I said to Kazemaru.

Kazemaru nodded.

''Me neither.'' He said.

Then, we all got dressed and went to coach Kudou. You could clearly see Fubuki avoiding Fuyuka. Luckily, Miki was there to tease him and to make him happy. It made me feel really sad. We were split up in two teams and had to play a match against each other.

''Minna, let's get them!'' Endou said to his team.

Luckily, I had all my friends at my team. Miki, Mamera, Elle, Goenji, Endou, Fubuki and of course, Kazemaru. I nodded.

''Hai!'' I replied determined.

I glared at the other side. I was about to play against Hiroto. I suppressed a laugh, because I saw that Kidou was in the same team as him.

''Begin!'' Aki shouted, while she blew a whistle.

I was positioned as a midfielder, who had the instructions to head up if it was necessary.

''Ike!'' Endou shouted.

Mamera took the ball and ran forward. I saw Goenji running besides her. I decided to run along with them. Then, Kidou stole the ball.

''Crap.'' I mumbled.

Kidou ran forward and everybody was covered, except for Hiroto.

''Kidou!'' Hiroto shouted, but Kidou was stubborn.

He refused to pass the ball towards him, so he tried to bring it up himself. That made it easy for me to steal the ball from him.

''Desert Melodies!'' I shouted, while my Hissatsu technique began.

A flute played a tune and the field turned very hot. It affected all my opponents, so I stole the ball and quickly passed it towards Mamera. She jumped up in the air.

''Summer Heat!'' She shouted, while she kicked the ball.

Tachimukai was still affected by my Hissatsu technique, so he noticed it too late.

''Goal!'' My team shouted enthusiastic.

I gave Mamera a high five with both hands.

''Awesome!'' I said.

Mamera winked at me.

''You began the action!'' She returned the compliment.

I smiled. The opposite team had the kick-off and Hiroto ran forward very quickly.

''Go Hiroto!'' I heard Haruna's voice, which made me feel sick.

Because of that, I lost my focus and Hiroto ran beside me.

''Damn!'' I mumbled, but luckily, Miki was covering up for me.

''Aqua Mirage!'' Miki shouted.

A huge wave appeared, pretending to fall on Hiroto. Hiroto looked scared and Miki quickly stole the ball from him.

''Coward.'' She hissed at him, while she passed him.

She quickly passed the ball towards Kazemaru.

''Go, Kazemaru!'' Miki shouted.

Kazemaru took the ball and headed forward. Kidou made a sliding and tried to steal the ball, but Kazemaru jumped over him.

''Mai!'' He shouted at me.

''Hai!'' I said, while I took the ball.

I headed up forward and passed the ball towards Goenji. When I was near the goal, he passed it back.

''Crying azure dragon!'' I shouted, while I performed my Hissatsu Technique.

A giant, golden dragon with red eyes appeared behind the ball when I kicked it. Tachimukai turned a bit scared, but still tried to stop it.

''Maou The Hand!'' He shouted, but it was helpless.

The ball whizzed into the goal.

''Yay, goal!'' I shouted.

Goenji and Mamera both gave me a high five.

''You go, Mai!'' Elle shouted at me.

I smiled back at her.

''Thanks, Elle.'' I replied.

Then, I saw Hiroto getting irritated. He fetched a ball, laid it still and shot it.

''Ryuusei Blade!'' He shouted, while he aimed for me.

I saw it coming.

''KYAAA!'' I shouted in anger.

When the ball almost hit me, Kazemaru jumped in front of me.

''Kazemaru!'' I shouted, while he collapsed on the ground.

I kneeled down besides him.

''Oh my gosh, are you okay?'' I asked him.

''Yeah.'' He replied slowly. ''Are you okay too?''

I nodded, while formed in my eyes.

''Yeah, I'm okay too.'' I replied.

Then, I turned my glare at Hiroto.

''Are you nuts?'' I shouted in anger.

I stood up and tried to attack him, but Mamera, Elle and Miki held me back.

''Easy, Mai.'' They said.

''You freaking bastard. I'm gonna kill you!'' I shouted in anger.

My friends had difficulties to held me back.

''Wait!'' We all heard coach Kudou's strict voice.

We all stopped with what we're doing and turned towards him.

''Hiroto, you're suspended from the soccer club for three weeks. Leave immediately.'' He said.

Hiroto walked off the field.

''Mai, you seriously have to calm down.'' He said to me.

I sighted.

''Yes, coach.'' I said, while my friends let go of me.

Coach Kudou kneeled down besides Kazemaru.

''Are you okay?'' He asked him.

Kazemaru nodded.

''Yes, I am.'' He replied.

With help of the coach, he stood up again.

''Kazemaru, I'm so sorry.'' I said in tears.

He smiled at me.

''I would do it again is it was about to happen again.'' He said to me.

That was the point that I realized it. I knew he was in love with me.

''Kazemaru…'' I said.

''Everybody, soccer practice is over. Tomorrow, there won't be a training, because of the gala. I see you all on Saturday.'' He said.

Everybody nodded.

''Hai, coach.'' We replied.

Then, we changed back to our normal clothes.

''If I see that bastard again, than he'll be dead meat.'' I mumbled.

All the girls looked shocked at me.

''Mai, I've never see you like this.'' Miki said.

I sighted.

''That's because I'm so mad! How dare he hurt Kazemaru like that.'' I said.

''Could it be that you have a little crush on him?'' Elle asked.

I turned red.

''Yeah, you have!'' Mamera squealed.

''Mamera, please…'' I said to her.

''Oh my gosh, that's so cute!'' Mamera continued.

I sweat dropped.

''Mai, shall we go home?'' My sister asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, let's go. Minna, see you tomorrow!'' I said to the girls.

''Bye!'' They replied.

When I walked outside of the dressing rooms, I saw Kazemaru standing. He beckoned me. I looked at Miki.

''I understand.'' She said with a grin. ''I'll walk ahead.''

I looked thankful at her. Then, I walked towards Kazemaru.

''Hi.'' I said to him.

''Hey.'' He replied.

''Something wrong?'' I asked him.

He shook his head. Then, I saw the injuries he had.

''You're injured.'' I said.

He smiled.

''That's nothing. I'm just glad you have nothing.'' He said.

I blushed by his words.

''So, why did you beckon me?'' I asked him.

''Well, actually, there's something I want to ask you.'' He replied.

''What is it?'' I asked him.

''Mai, will you go to the gala with me tomorrow?'' He asked to me with a blush.

I felt speechless.

''Kazemaru… Of course!''I squealed, while I embraced him around his neck.

''Mai, are you coming?'' I heard Miki's voice.

''Hai, I'm coming!'' I replied.

I waved Kazemaru goodbye and walked towards her with a huge smile.

''What happened?'' Miki asked me with a grin.

''Well, I actually, sort of ehh… have a date tomorrow.'' I said.

''Mai, that's great!'' Miki squealed.

We both grabbed each others hands and started to jump, while we squealed.

''We're looking like idiots.'' Miki said laughing.

''I don't care!'' I replied.

And with that happiness, we both walked home.

_Normal P.O.V._

-Huge time skip. Friday, after school-

''Are you nervous?'' Mai asked Miki.

They were at their house in Mai's room.

''A little bit.'' Miki replied. ''What about you?''

''I'm nervous too.'' Mai replied.

She sighted.

''I'm really curious about how everybody will look.'' She said.

Miki nodded.

''Yeah, me too.'' She replied.

Then, the girls pulled on their dresses, did each others hair and make-up and took a picture together.

''This night is going to be amazing.'' Miki said.

Mai nodded.

''Yeah, we're gonna have lots of fun.'' She replied.

Then, Miki glared at the clock.

''It's seven p.m.'' She said nervous.

''They can be here every minute!'' Mai continued.

When they both heard the door bell rang, they both screamed.

''Gosh, who of the two is it going to be?'' Mai asked nervous.

''Let's wait what mom says.'' Miki replied.

''Miki, Fubuki-san is here!'' We heard our mother yell.

''Kyaa, it's Fubuki!'' Miki said nervous.

She quickly glared into the mirror.

''How do I look?'' She asked nervous at Mai.

Mai smiled.

''You look stunning.'' She replied.

''Thanks.'' Miki said.

She hugged her little sister.

''You look amazing too.'' She said to her.

Mai blushed.

''Now, go!'' She said to her nee-chan.

''All right. I'll see you at school.'' Miki said to her.

Mai nodded.

''Bye!'' She said to her nee-chan.

Then, Miki left the room. In the mean time, Fubuki already entered the house and was waiting in the living room.

''I don't know why it takes so long.'' Mai and Miki's mother said to Fubuki.

He smiled.

''She's a girl, right? They need time.'' He said.

Mai and Miki's mother had to laugh. Then, they both heard the sound of heels on the floor.

''I think she's here.'' Mai and Miki's mother said.

Fubuki went silent. Then, Miki came walking down the stairs. She wore a long, light blue dress with white accents and white pumps. In her hair, she wore a white hair band and her make-up was looking gorgeous. She applied light blue eye shadow, lots of mascara, foundation, lipgloss and a little bit of blush.

''I'm here.'' Miki said nervous.

Fubuki's mouth fell open.

''You look…'' He mumbled.

''Is it ugly?'' Miki asked insecure.

''No! Absolutely not! It's quite the opposite. You look… amazing!'' Fubuki said breathless.

Miki started to blush.

''Thanks.'' She replied.

''Awwhh… You both look so sweet.'' Miki heard her mother say.

''Mom…'' Miki mumbled a bit embarrassed.

''Let me take a picture of you.'' Miki heard her mom say.

Miki and Fubuki smiled, while Mai and Miki's mom made a picture.

''You two look lovely. Now, go and have fun.'' She said.

Miki and Fubuki smiled.

''Thanks.'' They replied.

''Goodbye!'' Miki shouted at her mom.

''It was nice to meet you, miss.'' Fubuki said.

Mai and Miki's mom waved them goodbye. In the mean time, Mai was busy fixing her hair a bit more.

''Ow gosh, what if he thinks I'm not pretty.'' Mai asked insecure at herself, while she examined herself in the mirror.

She sighted. Then, a door bell rang.

''Mai, it's Kazemaru!'' She heard her mother shout.

A blush appeared on Mai's cheeks.

''Coming!'' She shouted.

In the mean time, Kazemaru greeted her mom and waited next to her.

''Nice suit, Kazemaru.'' Mai and Miki's mom complimented Kazemaru.

Kazemaru blushed a bit.

''Thanks, madam.'' He replied.

Then, they could hear heels on the ground.

''Hi, here I am.'' Mai said nervous, while she walked down the stairs.

Kazemaru's eyes went big and he fell silent. Mai was wearing a long, crème dress with crème gloves. In her hair, she wore a crème hair band with on the left side three small roses on it in the same color. She wore crème pumps and her make-up fitted her outfit lovely.

''Mai…'' Kazemaru mumbled.

''Wow, you're looking amazing.'' Mai said to Kazemaru, when she reached the main floor.

''But not as pretty as you. Gosh, you're gorgeous.'' Kazemaru said.

''Awwhh, another cute couple.'' Mai heard her mother say.

She started to blush.

''Mom…'' She mumbled.

''Picture time!'' Her mother said.

Mai blushed. Kazemaru grabbed Mai's hand and together, they went on the picture.

''All right, now have fun!'' Mai heard her mother say.

She and Kazemaru nodded.

''Hai!'' They replied.

Then, they left the house.

_Mai's P.O.V._

-Time skip. In the gymnasium-

''Sugoi.'' I said, when I entered the hall with Kazemaru.

I looked around. There were dancing people everywhere and I saw beautiful dresses and suits.

''It sure looks great.'' Kazemaru said.

Then, I noticed Miki, Mamera and Elle.

''Kon'nichiwa, minna!'' I said to them, while I walked towards them.

''Oh my gosh, Mai! You look so amazing!'' Mamera shouted.

''Arigato.'' I replied.

I examined Mamera and Elle. Mamera was wearing a purple cocktail dress with one band over her right shoulder. She wore black pumps and a silver hair band in her long, blond hair. Elle wore a red, strapless cocktail dress with silver pumps. She had a black flower in her hair on the left side of her head. They both wore beautiful make-up.

''Miki, you look nice too.'' Elle said.

''Arigato! You girls look amazing too.'' Miki replied.

The boys greeted each other. Then, a slow number stared. Goenji asked Mamera to dance and Endou did the same thing by Elle. They both nodded and left the others. Fubuki looked at Miki and asked her shy for a dance. Miki nodded with a blush and together, they walked towards the dance floor.

''Ehmm, Mai.'' Kazemaru asked me.

''Yes?'' I replied.

''Would you like to dance?'' He asked me a bit shy.

I nodded.

''I would love to.'' I replied.

He took my hand and we started to dance very close to each other. I laid my arms around his neck and he laid them around my waist.

''So, Kazemaru. Tell me more about yourself.'' I said to him, while we danced.

''Ehhmm, what do you want to know?'' He asked me.

I smiled.

''Are you a flirt?'' I asked him.

He started to laugh.

''No, I'm the opposite. I'm really shy when it comes to girls.'' He said.

''That's sweet.'' I said.

Kazemaru smiled.

''All right, my turn.'' He said. ''Is there a person you love?''

I nodded.

''Yes, there is.'' I said.

I smiled at him.

''My turn. Is the girl you like here in the gymnasium?'' I asked him.

He nodded.

''Yes, she is. All right. My turn. Is the guy you like dancing right now?'' He asked me.

I nodded.

''Yes, he is.'' I replied to him. ''My turn, is the girl you like a good kisser?''

Kazemaru started to blush.

''I don't know. I didn't kiss her yet.'' He replied.

I smiled.

''All right, same question for you. Is the guy you like a good kisser?'' He asked me.

I started to blush too.

''I don't know either. I've never kissed him.'' I said.

Kazemaru smiled.

''My turn. Do you want to kiss the girl you like tonight at this gala?'' I asked him.

He nodded.

''Yes, I really want to.'' He said.

I became more red with every question he answered.

''And what about you?'' He asked me.

''I really want to kiss him right now.'' I said.

Kazemaru looked into my eyes.

''Do you dare to kiss her right now?'' I asked him soft.

He nodded.

''I dare. And what about you?'' He asked me.

I laid my forehead against his.

''I dare it too.'' I whispered.

Then, we kissed and gazed in each others eyes.

''I love you.'' He whispered to me.

''I love you too.'' I whispered back.

_Miki's P.O.V._

I glared at my sister, while I was dancing with Fubuki. I smiled when I saw them kiss.

''They're really sweet together.'' Fubuki said.

I nodded.

''Yeah, they really fit each other.'' I replied.

Fubuki gazed into my eyes.

''Did I already told you that you look stunning tonight?'' He asked me.

''I don't know…'' I said with nerve in my voice.

He smiled.

''Then, let me say it again. You look amazing.'' He said.

I blushed.

''Thanks. You look hot too.'' I replied.

Then, I covered my mouth with my hands. Fubuki started to blush.

''What?'' He asked me. ''Did I hear that right?''

I burst into giggles.

''Ehhmm, I guess so.'' I replied.

Then, I felt a little dizzy.

''I think I need some fresh air.'' I told Fubuki.

He looked a little concerned.

''Are you all right?'' He asked me.

I nodded. Then, I grabbed his hand and dragged him outside.

''This is much better.'' I said.

I breathed in and out. It was a little bit cold outside and I shivered.

''Are you cold?'' Fubuki asked me.

Before I could answer, he took out his blazer and laid it over my shoulders.

''Better?'' He asked me.

I started to blush really intense.

''A lot better.'' I replied soft.

He smiled. Then, we both looked at the moon and the stars that already appeared.

''It's a lovely night.'' Fubuki said.

I nodded in agreement.

''Yes, it looks really romantic.'' I said.

Fubuki looked at me.

''Miki, there's something that I want.'' He said.

I looked a bit confused at him.

''What is it?'' I asked him.

''I want a kiss.'' He said with a blush.

I blushed too.

''A-A kiss?'' I mumbled.

He nodded, while he wiped a hair out of my face.

I started to blush even more.

''I want one too.'' I whispered.

Then, we both lend forward and kissed each other really sweet.

''Hihi, you have soft lips.'' I said to Fubuki.

''And yours taste like strawberry.'' He replied.

Then, we both laughed.

''Fubuki, I love you.'' I said to him.

''And I love you too.'' Fubuki replied.

Then, we kissed again.

_**~ End of story ~**_


	4. Angel x Goenji

(Minna, I said that I wouldn't write any OC Requests about Goenji, but Angel-chan is a really good friend of mine, so she's an exception. But for the rest of you: NOT GOENJI!)

_**A story for Princess Of Flames (Angel x Goenji)**_

_Goenji's P.O.V._

-Sunday evening-

I went out for an evening stroll and decided to visit the Steel Tower. I watched the sunset and smiled. Everything was looking pretty with an orange glow. Then suddenly, he heard loud noises. Noises of people in an argument. He decided to look for it.

''Just leave me alone.'' Goenji heard a girl say.

She had knee length black hair with curls in the end, her bangs cover her forehead and she had grey shades with fair skin and bluish black eyes with a crown shape birthmark on her shoulder.

''Shut up!'' A boy said.

Goenji saw that the girl was surrounded by a group of four boys.

''You know what we want.'' Another boy said.

Angel grinned.

''A new haircut?''

She was immediately punched in her stomach. The clutched her belly and fell down on her knees. She looked angrily up, with one eye shut, because of the pain.

''I'll let you regret for this.'' She said.

The boys spit on her and walked away. The girl stood up and dusted the dirt off her clothes. Then, her eyes met mine.

''Are you all right?'' I asked her.

''Yeah, sure. Why didn't you help me?'' She asked me bitterly.

''Gomen, I just discovered you.'' I said.

She looked cold at me and walked away.

''Who's that girl?'' I asked myself.

_Angel's P.O.V._

The next day, I stood in front of my new school building.

''Raimon Junior High.'' I red out loud.

I crossed the school yard and entered the building. I headed to my class and the teacher walked towards me.

''You must be Angel Starling.'' She said.

I nodded.

''Uhm, yes.'' I replied.

''It's a pleasure to have you here. We'll introduce you to the class in a minute.'' She said happily.

I sighted.

''Hai…'' I replied.

I looked at my school uniform. I wasn't feeling comfortable in it at all. I hated skirts.

''Oi, are you new her?'' A girl with knee-length, blue hair and big, grey eyes asked me.

''Y-Yes.'' I replied.

She shook my hand.

''Nice to meet you. I'm Manuri Lione, but you can call me Manuri-san. I hate it when people call me by my surname.'' She said to me.

I smiled at her.

''Nice to meet you too, Manuri-san.'' I replied.

''Students, take your seats. We have a new student I would like to introduce you.'' Our teacher said.

''Ughh… I hate people who are always acting excited.'' I said.

Manuri nodded.

''Yeah, me too.'' She said laughing.

I walked towards our teacher and she wrote my name on the blackboard with a chalk.

''Greetings, everybody. Welcome in History class. Please welcome our new student.'' Our teacher said.

She presented me. I cleared my throat.

''Ohayo, minna. I'm Angel Starling. But just call me Angel.'' I said to them.

The class greeted me back.

''You can take the empty seat next to Manuri Lione.'' My teacher said.

''H-Hai.'' I replied.

I walked towards Manuri and sat down next to her.

''I know, it's hard to be new.'' She said. ''I just entered this class myself a moth ago.''

I looked at her.

''Really?'' I asked her.

She nodded.

''I hope we can become friends.'' She said.

I nodded.

''Sure thing!'' I replied.

''Girls, pay attention please! You can discuss everything in break time.'' Our teacher said strict.

''Hai…'' We both said.

After a while, the school bell rang.

''Lunchtime!'' Manuri said.

I smiled.

''Let's go fetch a sandwich in the canteen.'' She said to me.

I walked behind her towards the canteen and we bought a sandwich.

''So, tell me more about yourself.'' Manuri said to me.

I smiled.

''I'm Angel Starling, fourteen years old, a soccer player and I like reading, sweets, music, dancing, Martial arts and playing with my pet lion.'' I said.

''Your pet lion?'' Manuri asked confused.

''Yeah, my pet lion. I have a lion cub at my home. She's called Lily. She's really cute.'' I replied.

''Wow… I've never heard of that before.'' Manuri said shocked.

I gave her a smile.

''You should come over sometime.'' I said.

''Yes, I would love to.'' Manuri replied.

We sat down on a table and discussed the lesson. Then, my eyes fell on the boy who I met yesterday. My eyes widened.

''No way…'' I mumbled.

Manuri looked a bit worried.

''What's wrong, Angel-san?'' She asked me.

''That guy.'' I said.

Manuri followed my glare.

''Who? Oh, you mean the platinum blond.'' She said with a grin.

I nodded.

''Yes, who is he?'' I asked.

''That's Goenji Shuuya. The ace striker of our school's soccer team.'' Manuri said.

I sighted.

''I met him yesterday.'' I said.

Then, the guy, who was called Goenji, noticed me too. His eyes widened.

''I guess he discovered you.'' Manuri said with a grin.

I nodded.

''Yeah, well I have no interest in him.'' I said.

I turned my glare away from him.

''You don't? Don't you think he's hot?'' Manuri asked teasingly at me.

''No, of course not!'' I snapped back.

Manuri giggled.

''Then why are you becoming all red?'' She asked.

''Not because of him. It's because of the point you're trying to make.'' I said.

Manuri shrugged her shoulders.

''Oh well then, I'm sorry.'' She said, while she giggled once more.

I rolled my eyes. Then, lunch break was over. We head back to class and there, I discovered an awful thing. They guys who had beaten my yesterday, were also in this school from today on. My eyes widened, and I bald my fists.

''Something wrong?'' Manuri asked me worried.

''Those aren't nice guys.'' I said growling.

Manuri examined them.

''They look a bit scary.'' She said.

''They ARE.'' She replied.

Then, the boys noticed me.

''Oi, Angel-san! We've missed you!'' One boy said, while he laid an arm around me and grinned.

''Let go off me.'' I snapped, while I removed his arm.

''Oh, are we cranky today? Are you in your period or something?'' Another asked.

They all laughed. I felt myself getting angry again.

''Hey, you.'' Manuri hissed to one of them.

''Me?'' The boy replied.

''Yeah, you. I know you.'' She said, while fire came out of her eyes.

''Really? Well, good to see you.'' He said grinning.

''You're the one who beat up my brother one day. You're gonna die!'' Manuri shouted, while she attacked the boy.

I had to pull her back.

''Manuri, easy!'' I shouted.

''No, let go off me. He's going to pay for it!'' She shouted.

From the inside, I felt like I had to laugh. The boy looked a bit scared.

''Let's get the hell out of here.'' They said.

''Yeah, you better are.'' Manuri hissed.

I laughed.

''Manuri, I didn't expect this from you.'' I said.

''Well, who touches my family, touches me!'' She said growling.

I smiled.

''Well, let's continue with our work.'' She said.

When school was over, Manuri dragged me to the soccer field.

''Come on, we're gonna watch practice.'' She said.

''Wait, no! Let go of me! Manuri!'' I shouted, while I was getting dragged.

''You're gonna love it!'' Manuri said.

Then, we reached the field. I immediately discovered Goenji.

''I don't want to be here…'' I said.

''Oh, don't complain so much!'' Manuri said.

I sighted and watched the practice. And actually, I was enjoying it.

''Looking good!'' Manuri shouted.

''Manuri, be quiet! Otherwise they'll discover us.'' I said.

''Would that be a problem?'' She asked me.

''Ehh, yes?'' I said sarcastic.

''Ow, you're scared that Goenji notices you, right?'' Manuri said teasingly.

''Shut up about him. I already told you that there's nothing going on between us.'' I said.

Manuri giggled.

''But that will come. I feel it.'' She said.

I sighted. Then, Goenji noticed me and Manuri.

''No, we're discovered!'' I said, while I hid behind the back of Manuri.

It didn't help a thing, because Goenji already saw me. I sighted. The rest of the practice, Goenji kept peeking at me.

''Wow, he sure wants to make you you're still sitting here.'' Manuri said.

I sighted.

''Of course not. Maybe he's expecting someone. We're sitting on a hill, you know? Behind us is a road.''

Manuri giggled.

''What a lame excuse!'' She said.

I blushed.

''It's not an excuse.'' I said.

Manuri laughed. Then, soccer practice was over and I said goodbye to Manuri, 'cause we both had to head to another direction.

''See you tomorrow!'' I said to her.

''Bye!'' She replied.

Then, I crossed the schoolyard and turned around the corner. It sure was a nice weather. The sun was shining bright and I felt happy.

''Manuri sure is sweet.'' I said to myself.

I smiled and crossed the street. I walked beside the riverbank. Then, suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked shocked and turned around. I stood eye to eye with the four boys from my class.

''Hello, Angel.'' One said.

''We want to talk to you about something.'' Another said.

''It's about your pathetic friend.'' A third said.

''She needs to keep her mouth shut against us.'' The first said.

''But you're going to pay for it now.'' The fourth said.

I turned a bit pale, but I was ready to fight.

''You guys are so pathetic.'' I said.

''Scared?'' The second boy asked.

''Scared? Of you? Don't make me laugh.'' I said.

I immediately got slapped against my cheek.

''Shut up, little brat.'' He said.

I laid my hand against my cheek and growled.

''You sick bastard.'' I hissed.

I punched him in his stomach and he collapsed on the ground, clenching his belly.

''Doesn't feel very fine, huh? Now you know what I felt.'' I said.

The third boy turned my fists against my back and held them.

''Ease, dirty creature.'' He said.

I felt anger boiling up in me. The first boy punched me in my stomach, pulled my hair and made a cut in my cheek. Then, he threw me on the ground and kicked my back.

''Go to hell.'' He said.

''Let her go! Immediately!'' A voice shouted.

I slightly recognized it.

''Goenji!'' I shouted.

I got kicked again and I felt an immense pain going through my body.

''How dare you to beat up a girl with four guys. How low can you be?'' He said angrily.

''Don't interfere!'' The fourth guy shouted.

Goenji pushed him back and started to fight with the boys.

''Goenji, STOP!'' I screamed, but Goenji was unstoppable.

''You sick bastards. Let her go!'' He shouted, while he slammed his elbow in the first boy's face.

He kicked the second one in his stomach again and kicked the leg of the fourth one away, so he collapsed.

''So, learned your lesson?'' He shouted.

The boys nodded and ran away. Goenji kneeled down beside me.

''Are you all right?'' He asked worried.

I nodded.

''H-Hai… only a few scratches.'' I said.

He helped me standing up.

''What's your name?'' Goenji asked me.

''I'm Angel Starling, but you can call me Angel.'' I said with a smile.

Goenji smiled.

''How do you know my name?'' He asked me.

''Manuri told me.'' I said with a smile.

''Ah, in that way…'' He said.

He examined the wound on my cheek.

''Does it hurt?'' He asked.

''A little.'' I replied.

Goenji looked compassionate.

''Sorry that I didn't noticed it earlier. I just saw you moments ago.'' He apologized.

''You don't have to apologize. It wasn't your fault.'' I said.

Goenji smiled at me.

''You're sweet.'' He said.

I felt this warm feeling going through my stomach.

''A-Arigato!'' I replied a bit shy.

Goenji laid his arm around me.

''From now on, I'll protect you.'' He said.

I blushed.

''O-Okay.'' I said.

He walked me home.

''Wow, is this mansion your house?'' He said shocked, when he saw my house.

I nodded.

''Yeah, and I live on my own.'' I replied.

''You do?'' Goenji asked shocked. ''Why?''

''Because my parents died years ago.'' I said sad.

''I'm sorry…'' Goenji said.

''It's okay.'' I replied.

I opened the fence.

''Well, thanks for bringing me home. I really appreciated it.'' I said with a smile.

''Wait, the protection isn't over yet.'' He said.

''Nane?'' I asked him confused.

He hugged me tight.

''So, now you're really protected.'' He said.

I blushed heavily.

''Go-Goenji-san!'' I said.

Goenji smiled when he let me go.

''Watch out for those boys, okay? I'll try to help as much as I can.'' He said.

I nodded.

''Arigato, Goenji-san. You're really sweet.'' I said, while I made a bow.

Goenji smiled.

''It's all right.'' He said.

Then, we said goodbye.

''Bye, see you tomorrow!'' I said.

''Bye!'' He replied.

Then, I disappeared in my house.

''Oh my gosh, why am I feeling so pumped?'' I asked myself.

I felt a huge blush on my cheeks. My pet lion Lily greeted me.

''Hello, sweetie. Have you been nice when I was gone?'' I asked her.

Lily growled in reply. I scratched her behind her ears. She growled content.

''You like that, don't you?'' I asked her.

I went to the kitchen and cooked myself a meal. Then, I fetched some piece of meat out of my fridge and prepared it for Lily.

''Enjoy your meal, sweetie.'' I said to Lily, while I putted the plate with meat in front of her.

Lily started to drool and attacked the piece of meat. I smiled and ate my own dinner. After dinner, I did the dishes, took Lily on my lap and watched some TV.

_Goenji's P.O.V._

-The next day-

''Ohayo!'' Angel said to me, as soon as she saw me walking on the school yard.

''Ohayo.'' I replied to her with a smile.

''Did you sleep well?'' She asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah…'' I replied. ''What about you?''

She smiled.

''I slept well.'' She replied.

We walked into the school and headed to class. We had crafts as subject. The teacher greeted us annoyingly happy.

''Good morning, Mrs. Starling and Mr. Goenji.'' She greeted.

''Ohayo.'' We both replied monotone back.

We took our seats. Angel sat next to Manuri and I sat next to Kidou.

''Oi, Angel and you are getting along well, huh?'' Kidou asked with a grin at me.

''N-Nane?'' I replied to him. ''We're just friends.''

''Sure. But that can change, you know.'' Kidou replied.

I sighted.

''Attention class.'' Our teacher said. ''As you all know, it's almost Mother Day. I decided to give you guys the opportunity to make something for your sweet mothers. Show them the gratitude you have for them. The respect you have for them and most important: The love you have for them. Minna, make your mothers proud.''

I started my project and I saw that Angel was sitting down very silent.

_Of course… she doesn't have mother._'

''Angel, what are you making for your mother?'' I heard Manuri asked Angel.

Suddenly, Angel stood up and left the classroom in tears.

''Angel!'' I shouted.

I stood up and walked behind her. I saw her running through the corridors and making her way to the girls bathroom.

''Angel, matte!'' I shouted.

She stopped and turned around. Her cheeks were wet from her tears.

''What?'' She asked cold.

''You don't have to be embarrassed because you're crying. I totally understand how you feel.'' I said to her.

Angels didn't look at me.

''Leave me alone.'' She said, while she turned her back at me.

I ran towards her and laid my arm on her shoulder.

''No, wait. I'm here for you. Didn't I promise to protect you?'' I said.

Angel smiled.

''You're so sweet Goenji.'' She said.

''No, you're sweet.'' I replied.

I wiped off a tear than ran over her cheek.

''Please, stop crying.'' I whispered.

Angel looked at me with a blush. I bend forward and kissed her sweet on her lips.

''You're pretty, smart and most of all, very sweet.'' I said to her, while I kissed her after every word.

Angel looked shocked at me.

''G-Goenji?'' She said.

I laid my index finger on her lips.

''Shh… don't worry. I'll protect you.'' I said.

And I kissed her sweetly again.

_**~ End of story! ~**_


	5. Elle x Endou

**A lovely past**

**One Shot for InaZumaElle, aka Korosu Elle, my amazing friend!**

Normal P.O.V.

A woman with waist-length, straight, dark red hair and big, brown eyes opened the door of a white-brick house with a red roof and flowers in front of the door. Once she opened the door, two girls, one with the age of six, the other nine, dashed inside.

''Obaa-san! Obaa-san! We're here!'' The girl from six shouted.

She had mid-back, bright red hair and big, brown eyes. Her hair was in a braid on her back and she was jumping on her spot. The girl from nine, with knee-length, brown hair and green eyes, rolled with her eyes.

''Natsuka, don't be so noisy!''

The small girl, named Natsuka, stuck out her tongue.

''Onee-chan is mean!''

The elder sister, Mitsuri, rolled another time with her eyes. At that point, an elderly-looking woman arrived.

''Well, well. You're already here.''

''Obaa-san!'' The two girls exclaimed, while they hugged their grandmother.

The woman who stood in the hallway, smiled.

''You're looking well, mother.''

The elder woman smiled at her child.

''Ranuka, pretty as ever.''

Ranuka smiled and walked towards her children.

''Be nice to your grandmother when I'm gone, all right?''

''_Hai!_''

Ranuka kissed her mother and disappeared, leaving Natsuka and Mitsuri with their grandmother.

''Obaa-san, tell us a story!'' Natsuka cheered.

Their grandmother laughed.

''All right, all right. Follow me then.''

After the girls were installed on the couch with a glass of lemonade, their grandmother took place on the armchair in opposite of them and smiled.

''Obaa-san, where is Ojii-san?'' Mitsuri asked.

''Ojii-san is out. He'll be back in an hour.''

She leaned back in her armchair.

''Well well, what kind of story do you girls want to hear?''

''A romantic one!'' Mitsuri said.

''With a princess!'' Natsuka added.

Their grandmother laughed.

''There's a story I know, but it's without a princess. But the girl IS quite special.''

''Tell us! Tell us!'' The two sisters chimed.

Their grandmother laughed again.

''Okay, I'll tell. It's a story, involving around two people of 14 years old, many years ago.''

On a hot summer day, a group of soccer players were playing soccer by the riverbank. Three girls and an adult man sat on a bench and watched the boys play.

''Okay everyone, that's all.'' Coach Hibiki ordered.

The boys stopped and headed towards the managers, who handed out towels and water bottles.

''Good job, everyone!'' Endou said towards everybody with a smile.

''Endou, are you going to the steel tower plaza?'' Kazemaru asked the captain.

''Of course! A keeper can't train enough!'' Endou replied, while he flexed his muscled.

The group laughed.

''See you all tomorrow.''

''Bye!''

''Until tomorrow!''

Once everybody was gone, Endou headed towards his beloved steel tower plaza. Once he got there, he gave a swing at his tire and got into position. Just as he was about to block the tire, a girl walked up the stairs and stopped in her tracks. Her straight, red hair that was just below her shoulder got blown back by the wind blast that came from Endou's catch and she closed her green eyes in protection.

''Wow, what a catch.'' She finally said, once she opened her eyes again.

Endou turned around and spotted the girl.

''Ah, _gomen._ Did you got bothered by it?''

''Just a little, but it doesn't matter.'' The girl replied.

Endou extended his hand.

''Hi, I'm Endou Mamoru.''

The girl shook his hand.

''Korosu Elle.'' She replied with a grin.

She was wearing a pair of denim shorts, a black T-shirt and some sneakers.

''Do you come here often?'' Elle asked.

''Every day.'' Endou replied, while he looked to the side and watched the view that he had from the plaza.

''It is a beautiful place.'' Elle said.

Endou nodded.

''I always practice here,'' Endou replied. ''Though I've never seen you here before.''

Elle smiled.

''I just moved here yesterday.''

''Ah, so you're new in Inazuma Town.''

The red-head nodded.

''Welcome to town! It's an amazing place!'' Endou said.

Elle smiled and watched the view.

''It's not very big, though.''

''Does a town need to be big to be nice?'' Endou asked.

Elle grinned.

''That's not what I meant.''

Endou smiled.

''So you play soccer?'' Elle started a new topic.

Endou nodded.

''I love soccer.''

Elle grinned.

''Me too.''

''You play soccer too?''

Elle nodded.

''Yes, though I'm not a goalkeeper.''

''You should come to our practice someday.'' Endou said.

Elle looked his way.

''Which team are you playing for?''

''Raimon.''

Elle's eyes widened.

''I've heard some good stories about that team. You've defeated Teikoku Gakuen!''

Endou grinned.

''Yep.''

''Wow, then you must be good.''

''It's not me that's good. It's everybody in the team. Together, we made it this far.''

Elle smiled.

''That's a nice thing to say.''

Then, she looked at her watch.

''I need to continue my walk. Otherwise, my parents will get worried.''

Endou nodded and smiled.

''Let's meet again soon.''

Elle grinned.

''Oh, that won't be a problem.''

The two said goodbye to each other and Elle disappeared.

''Wait, Obaa-san, you said that this would be a romantic story,'' Natsuka said with a pout. ''Where's the romance?''

Their grandmother laughed.

''Don't be so impatient. It will come. They've just met.''

''Then go on!'' Mitsuri cheered.

''All right, I'll continue.'' Her grandmother replied with a small laugh

After that meeting, the two spend almost every evening together at the steel tower plaza. In a short time, the two grew close and became good friends. In the following year, Endou joined Inazuma Japan and the two had to face the problem that they couldn't see each other for a long time. So Elle made the decision to join Inazuma Japan on their tour through Japan and added herself up as a manager. One day, Elle was cooking and Endou was checking up on her.

''Elle, what are you making?''

''Rice balls.'' She replied.

''Yum! I didn't know you could cook.'' Endou said impressed.

Elle grinned.

''There's a lot that you don't know, Endou.''

''I thought we had no secrets for each other.'' Endou pouted.

Elle laughed and gave him a push.

''Silly, you know everything about me. It's not much of a problem if you know if I'm an amazing cook or not, right?''

Endou laughed too.

''Of course not.''

Then, his tone got a bit more serious.

''I'm glad that we don't keep secrets from each other, Elle.''

Elle blinked a bit by hearing something serious out of Endou's mouth. She wasn't quite used to that.

''O-Of course. I'll tell you everything.''

''I'm glad.'' Endou replied.

Then, he left and Elle kept staring at his back. Somehow, seeing a more serious side of Endou left her a bit speechless. But then, she managed to smile.

''Endou, you _baka_.''

''Obaa-san, that's friendship! Not romance…'' Mitsuri pouted.

Their grandmother laughed.

''My oh my, you two are impatient girls. Did your mother taught you that?''

The two sisters blushed.

''Girls, I want to show you that there has to be some friendship first, before love can emerge.'' Their grandmother said, a bit more serious now.

The girls nodded.

''_Gomen,_ Obaa-san.'' They both said.

Their grandmother ruffled both their hairs.

''Don't mind it. Well, do you two want another drink?''

She wanted to stand up from her chair, but her two kids quickly spoke.

''No! Please go on with the story.'' Natsuka.

''Yeah, please go on!'' Mitsuri added.

Their grandmother laughed.

''Okay, I get it. Well, then I shall continue.''

She sat back again and looked at her grandchildren with a smile.

During the Inazuma Japan journey, the two grew closer, but after the tournament, things started to change. When they had both reached an age of 16, Endou was a well-known soccer player all over the world. There was a continuous spotlight on his life and Elle was pushed slightly to the side. The young woman was hurt by the fact that Endou seemed to forget her a bit and decided for herself to take some distance from her close friend. Endou, noticing this, thought Elle was jealous and decided to confront her.

''Elle, what's going on?'' Endou asked her friend, once she walked away when Endou was giving some giggling girls an autograph.

Elle turned around, sweeping her mid-back, red hair behind her.

''What's going on, you ask?'' She replied irritated.

''Yes, what's going on?'' Endou asked again, also a tone of seriousness in his voice.

''You know perfectly well what's going on, Mamoru,'' Elle replied serious. ''Since the Inazuma Japan tournament, nothing has been the same anymore. We hardly spend time together. All that you have time for is giving autographs, taking pictures and give press conferences. Where are our together-spend moments?''

Endou groaned.

''Come on, Elle. You know perfectly well that I can't help it. I like to make other people happy. And if they want to take a picture with me or an autograph, then I'll give that.''

''If you say that you want to make people happy, why haven't you tried to make _me_ happy, lately?''

Endou frowned.

''Seriously, Elle? You know I have a busy schedule. Are you going to blame me for that now?''

Elle groaned.

''We're friends, for god sake. Lately, we seem strangers to each other. We hardly see each other once a week. And all because of all those attention you're getting.''

''To me, it seems like you're a bit jealous.'' Endou said serious.

Elle's eyes widened.

''Jealous? Me? That's ridiculous! I just want my best friend back!''

She took a few steps closer to Endou and stared him firmly in the eyes.

''Because lately, the Endou Mamoru that I've been seeing isn't my best friend. That is a attention-seeking player.''

And with that, she turned around and walked away, but Endou grabbed her wrist. Once Elle turned around, she was a bit taken aback by the anger and fierceness in Endou's eyes. It's something she had never seen before.

''God damn, cut out the crap, Elle. How selfish can you be! You have no idea how hard this all is for me. Call me selfish, call me attention-seeking, call me a player, that's fine by me. If that's how you see things, then I won't stop you from leaving my side. I'm trying very hard to make some time for us in my schedule. If the only thing that you can do is blaming me, then fine. Leave!'' He shouted.

In a second, he let go of Elle's wrist and turned around. With a few steps, he left her behind and the red-head stared at her friend with widened eyes. A hollow feeling appeared in her stomach and her heart began to ache.

''No…'' She whispered.

The first tears started to fall and just as that happened, dark clouds filled the sky and rain poured down.

''Oh great, amazing.'' Elle shouted sarcastic.

She walked towards a small wall and kicked her foot with all her power against it. Pain shot through her ankle, but she didn't care.

''DAMN IT!'' She shouted.

Then, she crouched down, while new tears started to fall.

''Mamoru!''

''That's really sad.'' Mitsuri said softly.

''It is.'' Her grandmother replied.

''How could that boy Endou leave her behind like that?'' Natsuka asked upset.

''It's hard when you're famous and somebody expects you to stay the same. It takes some negotiating and acceptation.'' Her grandmother replied serious.

''Is it going to be all right between them?'' Mitsuri asked.

''Listen and you'll hear.''

Months passed by and the two teenagers became 17. Endou hadn't seen Elle in all those months and he started to miss her. The conversations they had. The way she grinned. The way how she was so boy-ish. The way how she always said the truth, no matter what. The way how she stayed normal and sober during all the media attention.

''Elle… how are you now?''

Miles away, somewhere in Japan was a red-head with mid-back hair and sparkling, green eyes.

''Korosu-san, everything all right?'' A classmate asked.

''Yes, Rina-chan. I'm fine.'' She replied with a sigh.

Then, she went back to staring out of the window. Three months after she saw Endou for the last time, she moved away from Inazuma Town. Now, she was living in a city called Fukuoka and was in her second year of high school. She never had the chance to tell Endou about it, though. She had to admit that she missed him a lot. His fighting spirit, his bright smile, his soccer talent, his keeper practices on the steel tower plaza, his orange headband. Just everything. Elle closed her eyes.

''Endou… where are you now? Are you still thinking about me? About our friendship?''

Once Elle came home from her school, her mother greeted her with a envelope.

''This came by mail in the morning. It's addressed to you.''

Elle raised her eyebrows and looked at the handwriting. It was familiar to her. She opened the envelope and took out the letter.

_Hi Elle!_

_How have you been? It's been so long since we've last seen each other. I've heard from Oto-san that you live in Fukuoka now. I'm there next week. Maybe we should hang out! Please contact me!_

_Love, Fuyuka_

Elle smiled. It would be nice to see Fuyuka again after two years. So when next week came, Elle waited for Fuyuka at the train station and hugged the purple-haired girl once she arrived.

''Elle, it's been so long! Look at your hair! It has grown so much!'' The 17-year-old Fuyuka said with a smile.

''Hi Fuyuka, you look well too!'' Elle replied.

The two of them went to the park to take a stroll.

''So, how have you been?'' Elle asked.

''Oh, I've been doing great. I'm in second year of high-school and take nursery classes. It's super fun! Raimon High is a lovely school! Almost all the old Raimon members are attending it.''

Elle smiled.

''Must be fun.''

Fuyuka nodded.

''Yeah, although Mamoru-kun seems a bit depressed lately.''

Elle frowned.

''Mamoru…?''

''Yeah, nobody knows what's wrong with him and he never talks about it. He's still very famous though. Together with Gouenji, Fubuki and Kazemaru, Endou is quite the 'hot-shot' on school. Though he is the only one who refuses to date anyone.''

Elle frowned again.

''Weird… but not my concern.''

''What happened between you two anyway?'' Fuyuka asked.

Elle immediately turned a bit sad.

''That's… something of the past. I don't like to think about it.

''Oh, I'm very sorry.'' Fuyuka quickly says.

''No, it's okay. Well, shall we fetch some ice-cream?''

''Sounds good!''

The week passed by really soon and Elle said goodbye to Fuyuka, who headed back towards Inazuma Town.

''Promise me to stay in touch!''

''I will!''

''Bye!''

''See ya!''

Then, Fuyuka's train departed. The first day back to school, Endou saw Fuyuka walking excitedly towards the others.

''_Minna_, I went to Fukuoka this weekend. Guess who I met there!'' She said cheerful.

''Santa Claus.'' Midorikawa joked.

Fuyuka slapped the back of his head.

''No, you silly. Think again. It's someone we all know.''

''An old friend?'' Aki asked.

''Yes!'' Fuyuka replied.

''Now we're curious.'' Fubuki said with a smile.

''I've visited Korosu-san!''

With a jerk, Endou looked at Fuyuka.

''You met Elle?'' He asked shocked.

Fuyuka nodded.

''Yeah, she seems to do fine. Although, she said she misses Inazuma Town.''

''Good to hear she's doing fine.'' Haruna said with a smile.

Endou, although, couldn't listen to what the others said anymore.

''Elle is in Fukuoka…'' He muttered to himself.

''She promised to stay in touch, so I'll bet we'll hear from her soon. Maybe she even wants to come over someday.''

Endou did caught that. The idea of seeing Elle again made something stir inside of him. And yes indeed, it didn't take long before Elle visited Inazuma Town. Staying in the Inazuma Hotel, she shared a bedroom on her own. Her parents stayed back in Fukuoka, because they still had business to do. Elle would only stay for the weekend though. So, when she arrived Friday evening, the first thing she did, after she dropped her luggage in her hotel room, was going towards the steel tower plaza. Once Elle got there, memories flowed back through her mind. Endou and her chatting all evening on the bench, Endou practicing with the tire, Elle laughing when the tire hit him and after, grabbing the first-aid kit to treat his wounds. She missed those times. With a sad glare, she let her hand slide over the bars of the fence around the plaza. She noticed something wet on her cheeks and discovered in shock that it were tears.

''_Baka,_ why are you crying?'' She scolded herself.

She plopped down on the bench and stared over Inazuma Town, admiring the view in silence while tears still dripped down. That, until a familiar voice interrupted her train of thoughts.

''Elle… is that you?'' She heard shocked.

With a jerk, she turned her head around and saw none other than her friend, Endou Mamoru. His eyes were widened and he stood frozen on his spot.

''It _is _you… You came to Inazuma Town.''

Elle stood up, not sure what to say.

''Mamoru… hi.'' She finally said.

''Elle, it's been so long since I last saw you. How've you been?''

''I've been doing well, I guess.'' Elle replied, while she looked away.

She didn't want Endou to see that she had been crying. And besides, she was telling a lie.

''Elle… I can't believe you're here.''

''Well… it's true. Here I am.'' Elle replied awkward.

Endou shook his head and smiled.

''Why are you here?'' He asked.

''I wanted to go back to Inazuma Town. Take in the past. Recall good memories…''

Elle's voice faded a bit at the end.

''Memories, huh? Back in the old days.''

''Things have changed a lot, haven't they?'' Elle asked, while she faced Endou.

''They have.'' He replied, looking away.

''How are you doing, Mamoru?''

Endou bit his lip. He could tell the truth, or he could lie. But looking at Elle, he knew that it was best to speak the truth.

''Honestly, Elle, I haven't been doing well. I admit that I've been dating lots of girls and that I've had a lot of attention since you're gone. But nobody could make me feel happy and myself the way that you did. Around you, I can be the old Endou Mamoru. I can be who I want to be.''

''Why did you change, Mamoru? You didn't had to. I could've stopped you. But you never listened.''

''I was blind, Elle. Blinded by fame. I never saw what I already had.''

''You still have it.'' Elle said, a small smile forming on her lips.

''Still have… you?'' Endou slowly brought out.

Elle nodded. Then she looked away, admiring the view once again.

''I've missed you, Mamoru. Since you've been out of my life, I've never been the same. You were the one that made me feel real. I wanted to be around you again. To see your smile. To feel your arms. I just wanted you.''

''Elle…''

Before she knew it, Elle felt two arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Endou laid his chin on Elle's left shoulder and pulled her close, while taking in her scent.

''Oh god, how much I've missed this.'' Endou murmured in her shoulder.

A blush crept up Elle's cheeks. Normally, she would've pushed him away, but now she found herself frozen on her spot.

''Mamoru… what are you doing?''

''Hugging you, isn't that obvious?''

Elle smiled.

''It feels… unnatural. But also very pleasant.''

''I'm glad. I'm just glad to have you back.''

''But you know that I'll leave Sunday evening. Then I'll go back to Fukuoka. I'll go back to my old life.''

Immediately, Endou let go of Elle.

''No!''

Elle looked shocked from the fierceness in his voice.

''I don't want you to go back. You need to stay. I can't say goodbye again. I _need_ you, Elle.''

''Mamoru…''

Elle looked away.

''That's just how the things are. We don't have a choice. We both have different life's now. We have to go on without each other.''

''Don't tell me that you can bare that thought.'' Endou asked stirn.

''I-I… don't know. I have to…''

''You don't! You can decide your own life. A life with me. Stay, Elle.''

''Mamoru… I can't. My parents, school, my friends in Fukuoka… I can't just drop it all for you.''

Endou groaned and held a hand through his hair.

''Damn it, Elle. Do you have any idea what you do to me?''

Elle looked surprised.

''What… are you talking about?''

In three steps, Endou reached her and grabbed her shoulders.

''All this time, I've been waiting for one person. One thing in my life. I've been waiting for you, Elle. You're not just my friend. You're way more than that. You're the light of my life. Without you, I just don't want to live anymore.''

Elle's eyes widened and she took a step back.

''No… Mamoru. Please don't say those things. It's only making things harder.''

''I don't care! Please tell me, Elle. Straight in my face. Are you going to abandon me after this weekend? Are you going back to Fukuoka and forget about me? Are you going to build a new life with me left out of it?''

Elle felt new tears burning in her eyes.

''I-I…''

''Well?''

''I have to go.''

With one jerk, Elle turned around and started to walk away in a rapid pace. But then, she felt how somebody grabbed her waist. How somebody spun her around. And how somebody smashed his lips onto hers. It took three seconds for her to realize what was going on. And after those three seconds, Endou let go off her.

''Elle, don't go.'' He just said.

''Mamoru…''

In a split second, Elle had wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Endou responded quickly by opening his mouth and burying his right hand in her neck, while his left still clenched her waist. Elle's hands roamed through Endou's hair and Endou easily lift her up, while Elle wrapped her legs around his waist. And to complete the image, raindrops started to fall out of the sky, giving the scene a Notebook feeling. The two of them couldn't let go anymore. All the emotions from the past time came out and were showed in the intensity of their kiss. Heated kisses, slow kisses, romantic kisses, they all came. It didn't take long for the two friends to find Elle's hotel room and things got steamy. After their love-making, Endou brushed a strand out of Elle's hair and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

''Elle, stay with me. Forever. I'll give everything up for you. Just please, stay.''

''Mamoru…''

Elle leaned forward in the bed and kissed him softly.

''I'll stay. That's a promise.''

''Kyaa! They kissed!'' Natsuka cheered.

''That was so sweet!'' Mitsuri said dreamily.

Their grandmother smiled.

''It is a special story.'' She replied.

''One day, I want to have a romance like that.'' Natsuka dreamed out loud.

''I hope so too, darling.'' Her grandmother replied.

At that point, the door opened again and Ranuka stepped inside, followed by an elderly-looking man.

''Ah, look. Your mother and Ojii-san are home.'' The grandmother said.

''Ojii-san!'' The two girls shouted, while they hugged their grandfather.

''You two get bigger every time I see you two.'' He joked.

''Did you had a fun time at grandmother's place?'' Ranuka asked her kids.

''_Hai!_ Obaa-san told us such a romantic story!'' Mitsuri said with a smile.

''It was so sweet!'' Natsuka added.

Ranuka smiled.

''That sounds interesting. Well, are you two girls ready to go?''

The two sisters pouted.

''Awwhh, can't we stay a little bit longer?''

''I still have other things to do. Some other time, okay?'' Ranuka replied.

The girls still pouted, but said goodbye to their grandparents.

''Obaa-san, Ojii-san, goodbye! And we'll see you soon.''

''Bye, sweet children.'' Their grandfather replied.

''See you soon.'' Their grandmother added.

Ranuka, Natsuka and Mitsuri waved goodbye to the old couple and left the house. The older man sat down on the chair next to his wife and smiled.

''What story did you tell?'' He asked.

''Our story.'' She replied.

The elder man smiled and leaned forward to kiss his wife.

''I'm happy you stayed.'' He said.

''Me too.''

And with that, Elle and Endou shared another kiss, letting their passion and memories of their lifetimes flow through their heads. Because when it's true love, you can grow old together.

**~ The End ~**

**Author Note:**

**Gosh, I had so much fun writing this one-shot. It turned out to be a quite long one. But I loved the past-present moments. Elle, I hope you're happy with it. I know that Korosu Elle is very OOC, but I loved the plot so much, that I hope you won't mind it that much. Also, Endou was very OOC, but I liked that character change. Minna, I hope you enjoyed it! Lots of love! xoxo Mamera**


	6. Miyuru x Kidou

**I love you**

**One Shot for jumbled thoughts keep me up (previously VioletStarDreamer)**

Normal P.O.V.

A young woman with mid-back, straight, raven black hair was fiddling nervously with her dress. The pretty twenty-two year old stared in the mirror, where a pair of chocolate-brown eyes with golden flecks met hers. She shakily sighed. At that point, the door opened and a twenty-two year old girl with white-blond, straight hair and big, ice-blue eyes entered the room. Looking at her best friend, she immediately started to cry.

''Gosh, Miyuru… you're so beautiful.'' She cried.

The mentioned girl also got teary eyes and walked over towards her best friend.

''Oh, Mamera… please don't cry.''

''I can't help it.'' She sobbed back.

Miyuru smiled and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her beautiful, white bridal dress had a corset with a heart shape. It was decorated with silver sparkles. Around her middle, the corset ended and it started to flow out into a long skirt that reached until her ankles and a piece that was extended on the back, so that it flowed over the ground when she walked. The bottom of the dress had a transparent upper layer with sparkles in it. She wore white heels with a soft fabric and white gloves that reached until her elbow. Her hair was pulled up in a nice bun, decorated with white flowers and diamonds. Out of her bun, her veil flowed. It was a white, transparent one.

''I can't believe I'm getting married today.'' Miyuru spoke.

''In a moment, you won't be Hase Miyuru anymore. It will be Kidou Miyuru then.'' Mamera replied.

''Yuuto… I can't believe that, after today, he's finally my husband. Who would've thought that?''

Miyuru started to smile, as the flashback filled her mind.

A fourteen-year-old girl sat silently on the beach, her mid-back, straight, raven black hair flows behind her in the wind. The slightly-tanned girl sat relaxed on a towel in her black bikini, her big, chocolate-brown eyes with golden flecks on it are focused on the sea. She takes in a deep breath and smiles. Exactly at that moment, something drops beside her and she lets out a startled sound. She let her breath escape as she realized that it was a soccer ball that had dropped beside her. She took it in her hands and slowly stood up. It didn't take long before a boy came her way. Miyuru gave the boy a puzzled look, as she took in his peculiar appearance. The boy was wearing some dark red, knee-length swim shorts, but what caught her eye were the goggles that he was wearing. His brown dreadlocks had been pulled back by an elastic. He slowed down, once he spotted Miyuru with the ball in her hands. The slightly-tanned girl smiled at the boy.

''I believe this is yours.'' She spoke, as she returned the ball towards him.

''Thanks.'' The boy replied.

''No prob.''

The boy looked around.

''Are you alone here?''

''No, a friend of mine is fetching some ice-cream. She'll be back soon.''

The boy smiled.

''I see. Well, it was nice meeting you. I gotta go now. Bye!''

''See ya.'' Miyuru replied.

Then, she watched the figure retrieve, making his way back to the big group that was waiting for him a lot of meters away. Apparently, the group was playing soccer. Miyuru smiled as she studied the group. As soon as the boy came back, the game continued. Miyuru looked fascinated at their plays. Especially the boy from earlier caught her attention.

''He's good.'' She whispered.

''Hai ~, I'm back!'' A soft, sweet voice was suddenly heard.

Miyuru looked up and smiled. In front of her stood her best friend, Ayasumi Mamera, in a white bikini. The white-blonde girl with big, innocent-looking, ice-blue eyes tilted her head to the side.

''Ehh? What were you doing?'' She asked, while she sat down on the towel too and handed Miyuru her chocolate ice-cream.

''Nothing, just watching some people play soccer.'' Miyuru replied, focusing her glance back on the group.

''Soccer? Sounds fun!'' Mamera cheered with her soft voice, while she took a small bite from her vanilla ice-cream.

''They're pretty good. Just watch.'' Miyuru said.

Mamera focused her glare on the group too and after a while, her eyes widened.

''Sugoi! They're really good!'' She said impressed.

''I wonder if they're from some sort of school.'' Miyuru wondered out loud. ''Somehow, they look familiar.''

Again, Mamera tilted her head to the side.

''Now that you say so, they indeed look familiar.''

''I just can't come up with the thought why.'' Miyuru added.

Mamera smiled.

''Maybe you'll think of it later.''

''Yeah…'' Miyuru replied.

**Two weeks later**

Miyuru and Mamera were walking side to side over the riverbank of Inazuma Town.

''Ehh, it's so pretty here!'' Mamera said impressed, talking with her usual soft voice.

''Indeed! I never thought such a small town could be so pretty.'' Miyuru added.

The two friends just recently moved to Inazuma Town, due to their fathers finding better jobs here.

''What's the school called, which we're going to attend tomorrow?'' Mamera asked.

''Raimon Junior High, if I was right.'' Miyuru replied.

''Ehh… sounds familiar.'' Mamera said.

Miyuru nodded.

''Yes…''

The two continued chatting, until Miyuru suddenly pulled Mamera to a stop.

''Miyuru, what's wrong?'' Mamera asked.

''Look!'' Miyuru said shocked.

She pointed at some people, who were playing soccer at the riverbank. At first, Mamera didn't saw what Miyuru meant, but then, she saw it.

''Hey, those are the guys from the beach!'' Mamera said surprised.

''What are they doing here?'' Miyuru asked.

''I don't know…'' Mamera replied softly.

Miyuru grinned.

''Then let's find out.''

She grabbed Mamera's arm and dragged her along towards the group.

''H-Hey Miyuru, what are you doing? Stop!''

The slightly-tanned girl didn't listen and continued making her way towards the group, until she was clearly in eye sight. The goggled boy was the first one to notice her.

''Hey you.'' He said surprised.

Miyuru smiled.

''Hi again.'' She replied.

He made his way over to her.

''So we meet again.''

''So it seems.'' Miyuru replied with a smile.

The boy smiled.

''You two are not from Inazuma Town, are you?'' He asked.

''Not directly. We just moved here last week.'' Mamera replied.

''Well, welcome to Inazuma Town then.'' The goggled boy said with a smile.

At that point, a brown-haired boy with an orange headband joined the three teenagers.

''Oi, Kidou. Dosta?''

''Nothing, just saying hi to some people I know.'' The boy, obviously named Kidou, replied.

''Ah, souka.'' The brown-haired boy said.

He turned towards the two girls.

''I'm Endou Mamoru. Nice to meet you.''

''Hase Miyuru, nice to meet you too.'' Miyuru introduced herself, while she shook his hand.

Mamera waved a small wave.

''Hi, I'm Ayasumi Mamera.''

Endou turned towards Kidou.

''So, you know these two?''

''Ah, I met Miyuru on the beach two weeks ago.''

''Oh, she was the girl who caught the ball for us?'' Endou asked out loud.

Miyuru smiled.

''Yep, that was me.''

Mamera looked curiously at her best friend. This was something she hadn't heard.

''Anyway, nice to see you again, Hase-san. But now, I have to return to practice.'' Kidou said.

''Sure thing. See you later?''

''Sure!'' Kidou replied.

Then, the goggled boy walked away, Endou trailing him. Mamera smiled at her best friend.

''Who's that?'' She asked.

Miyuru explained the story to Mamera.

''Ah, I see. Nice guy.'' Mamera said, at the end of it.

Miyuru smiled.

''… yeah.''

She looked one last time at the goggled boy, before turning around and pressing on.

**One week later**

Miyuru was making an evening stroll, when something suddenly caught her attention. A boy was practicing soccer by himself on the riverbank. At first, Miyuru couldn't catch a glimpse of the boy, but after she took a few steps in his direction, the street lights gave her a small glimpse of the person. Miyuru's eyes widened. It was Kidou!

''Kidou-kun!'' She shouted.

The boy stopped and look in her direction.

''Hase-san.'' The boy, with the voice of Kidou, replied.

Miyuru walked down the hill, towards the soccer player.

''Still practicing I see?'' She asked.

''Yeah, I'm working on some sort of technique.'' Kidou replied.

''Is it working?'' Miyuru asked.

''So far, it hasn't. But I won't give up.'' Kidou replied.

''Ganbatte.'' Miyuru smiled.

''Ah.'' Kidou replied.

Miyuru saw the ball and easily picked it up with her foot. She started to do some keep-ups.

''You're skilled.'' Kidou noticed.

''Haha, I've been playing soccer since I was a kid. My father taught me.''

''Now I'm curious. Can you play?'' Kidou asked.

''A little.'' Miyuru replied.

''Show me.'' Kidou said with a smirk.

''All right.'' Miyuru smirked back.

In one second, she dropped the ball on the ground and started dribbling. Kidou, not letting any seconds go to waste, immediately got into action to and started chasing her. He made a sliding and easily stole the ball from her. Miyuru pouted.

''No fair, you're way more experience than I am.'' She said.

Kidou smiled.

''But still, you're good for an amateur.''

''Thanks.'' Miyuru replied.

''Still, I think you need to practice more. There are a lot of things that you need to improve.''

Miyuru nodded.

''I know. Only, I don't have some fabulous soccer training, just like you.'' She replied.

Kidou smirked.

''I can teach you.''

''What?'' Miyuru replied, blinking a couple of times.

''I can teach you the skills of soccer.''

''Why would you do that?''

''Well… why not?''

''Good question.''

''So, will you allow me to teach you?''

''Oh well, it's not like there's some other soccer dude out here who will have the patience to train with me.'' Miyuru grinned.

Kidou smiled too.

''Great, so that's a promise. What about every Monday night and Wednesday night at eight p.m. here at the riverbank?''

''Sounds good to me.''

''Okay, so that's decided.''

Miyuru then glances at her watch.

''I better go, or my parents will get worried.''

''Don't forget, tomorrow's Wednesday. I expect you tomorrow evening here.''

''Sure thing!'' Miyuru replied.

Then, she waved at Kidou and turned around. On her way back home, she couldn't help but smile.

''Kidou, I'm looking forward to your trainings sessions.''

**Two months later**

Miyuru started to improve and before she knew it, she was almost equal to Kidou. In the past two months, the two grew really close together and practically spend almost every day together. With Miyuru attending Raimon Junior High now, she discovered the reason why Kidou and Endou looked so familiar. She discovered that Kidou was former captain of Teikoku Gakuen, the team Endou and his friends beat, and transferred towards Raimon to battle against Zeus Junior, for taking his own team down. Miyuru talked a lot with Kidou about his past, about Kageyama and about Teikoku Gakuen. She discovered that Otonashi Haruna, the manager of Raimon, is actually Kidou's younger sister and that the goggles he wears, were a gift from Kageyama to improve his game strategist skills.

''If you hate Kageyama so much, why do you still wear those goggles?'' Miyuru asked one day at Kidou, after they finished practice.

The two of them were laying in the grass of the riverbank hill, staring at the evening sky.

''In some way, I see Kageyama as a father figure. Even if I wanted to, I can't completely forget him. He is a part of me. I-I'm his creation.''

''Don't see yourself as a creating, Kidou. You're a human, just like me. And a special human that is. Don't think in technical terms. Just be you.''

Miyuru knew Kidou was smiling, even though she couldn't see him.

''Miyuru… always giving me advice. But never telling me anything about yourself.''

Miyuru fell silent a bit.

''I… don't have a lot to tell.''

''That's what you always say.

Miyuru sighed and feels relieved when Kidou dropped another subject.

''Hey, have you heard that Mamera and Gouenji started dating?''

''What?'' Miyuru exclaimed shocked.

''Yeah, I was quite shocked myself too when I found out.'' Kidou replied.

Miyuru smiled.

''I'm happy for them. I knew Mamera had a crush for the flame strikes, but she was so scared that the feelings wouldn't be mutual. I'm so happy that Gouenji loves her back.''

''Although I have to say that he's quite protective.''

Miyuru laughed.

''I feel like that's something that fits Gouenji. Once he trusts someone, he won't let them go.''

Kidou nodded too.

''He's a nice guy.''

''So are you.'' Miyuru replied.

Kidou looked her way and smiled.

''And what makes you think that?''

''I don't know. Just the way you act. You're just… you.''

''Well, who else should I be?''

''I don't know. But you're quite fascinating.''

Kidou smiled.

''Well, thank you. You're a nice girl too, Hase-san.''

Miyuru smiled back.

''Thanks.''

Then, the two turned their gaze back at the sky.

''You know, Kidou?'' Miyuru asked, not taking her eyes off the sky.

''Hmm…?''

''I'm glad that we've met.'' Miyuru spoke, a smile forming on her lips.

''Yeah… me too.''

**Two years later. End of summer. Age Kidou and Miyuru: 16**

It was Sunday and the Inazuma Japan members were spending the day at the beach, together with the managers, Mamera and Miyuru. Miyuru sat on a towel underneath a parasol, watching Mamera and Gouenji play in the water. Gouenji was constantly spattering water on Mamera, who would squeal and give him a playful push. A smile formed on Miyuru's lips. Then, the smile faded and a sigh escaped her lips. Kidou, who was sitting next to her, frowned.

''What's the matter?'' He asked.

Miyuru, who has been having a crush on the goggled boy for a while now, quickly blushed.

''Oh, nothing.''

''Miyuru, you can tell me.''

''Yuuto-kun, it's nothing.''

Kidou shrugged.

''All right, if you say so.''

He turned his back towards Miyuru, clearly a bit hurt and started chatting again with Yunako. Yunako was the younger sister of Midorikawa and the pretty greenette was a well-willed girl in the eyes of boys. Many people had a crush on her. She was a model and currently in Japan for a few weeks. Saika, the younger sister of Hiroto, was her best friend and also came along to the beach. Currently, she was catching up with her elder brother and just sat in between Midorikawa, her boyfriend, and her brother. Miyuru had no problems with Saika. She was a sweetheart and always ready to help everyone. But something about Yunako pissed her off. Maybe it was the fact that she was spending a lot of time with Kidou and that the two were pretty close. When that thought went through Miyuru's head, a pang of hurt shot through her body. Immediately, she wanted to go home. She grabbed her beach bag, stood up, folded her towel, put it in her bag and turned around.

''I'm going home.'' She simply announced.

The group frowned.

''Miyuru, now already?'' Endou asked.

''What's wrong?'' Kazemaru added.

''Nothing, I… just want to go home.'' Miyuru replied.

Mamera, who had noticed that something was off, was now on her way out of the water.

''Miyuru, dosta? Why are you packing up? Don't tell me you're going home.''

''Sorry, Mamera, but I just don't feel well.''

Mamera pouted.

''Miyuru…''

''Bye.''

Miyuru quickly turned around and just caught Kidou and Yunako in her eye corner, Kidou staring at her with a frown and Yunako trying to get his attention again. That thought made Miyuru growl from the inside and she quickly walk away. When she was almost off the beach, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

''Miyuru…'' She heard Kidou say softly.

She turned around.

''What?'' She snapped back.

Kidou rose an eye brow.

''What's with the attitude?''

Miyuru sighed. Kidou, of course, couldn't know what was pissing her off. It wasn't his fault.

''I-I… never mind.''

She turned her head away.

''Come on, Miyuru. Since when did we start keeping secrets from each other?''

Hearing that, Miyuru felt a lump forming in her throat.

''Yuuto… just let me be.''

Kidou removed his hand from her shoulder.

''All right, if you want to be stubborn, that's your own choice. But don't come crying towards me when it all goes wrong.''

Miyuru growled.

''Jerk.'' She hissed.

Then, she turned around and quickly walked away.

''Don't blame me for your own mistakes.'' She could Kidou hear, before she finally was out of his vocal reach.

That's when the tears started to fall.

''Baka!'' She scolded Kidou. ''Baka! Baka! Baka!''

Then, she started blaming herself too.

''Why aren't you as gorgeous as Yunako? Why aren't you a model? Why aren't you prettier, better, sweeter?''

She bald her fist in frustration and hit them on the nearest object in reach. It was a brick wall. The pain flashed through her knuckles and she flinched.

''Stupid me. Stupid Yuuto-kun. I hate you!'' She shouted towards nobody in particular.

She slowed her walking pace and sat down on a bench, now further into the city. She folded her hands in her lap and stared silently at them. Thoughts of Kidou and Yunako flashed through her head and she flinched. Kidou and Yunako playing in the water, Kidou and Yunako eating ice-cream together, Kidou and Yunako holding hands, Kidou and Yunako kissing... A panicked feeling rushed through Miyuru's veins and new tears welled up.

''Yuuto, baka… can't you see that I love you?'

**Two weeks later**

Ever since that day on the beach, Miyuru has been doing her best avoiding Kidou. The goggled boy, obviously, didn't have a clue what was going on with his friend. Mamera, who knew her best friend like nobody else, also saw the struggle.

''Miyuru, slow down.'' Mamera panted, when Miyuru abruptly left the school building once the final bell had rang.

The Inazuma members gathered slowly in the hallway of Inazuma High and talked about their upcoming match. Normally, Mamera and Miyuru would join them in their talk, but since two weeks, Miyuru did her best to get home as fast as possible.

''Miyuru, wait!'' Mamera tried again, as she noticed that Miyuru wasn't responding.

The black-haired girl turned around.

''What?'' She asked.

''What's up with you lately? You haven't been the same.''

Miyuru's lips formed a thin line.

''I'm perfectly fine.'' She replied.

''Don't lie to me, Miyuru. I know you. I can clearly see that you're _not_ fine.''

''Why does it even bother you? Go back to your own perfect life with Gouenji.''

Miyuru saw hurt flash through Mamera's eyes and immediately, she regretted her words.

''Mamera… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it-''

But before Miyuru could finish her sentence, Mamera had already dashed off in tears. Miyuru slapped herself.

''Good job, Miyuru. Great friend you are.''

Again, she walked towards a brick wall and slammed her fist against it. She was doing that a lot lately. Wounds had started forming on her knuckles and it would bleed every time. Now was no exception. Miyuru also felt tears prick in her eyes as she thought about how she had hurt her friend.

''I got to find her.'' She said to herself.

She dashed through the streets of Inazuma Town, straight towards Mamera's favorite park. She knew she would be there. When she reached the entrance gate, she saw Mamera sitting on a bench, staring silently at the pond in front of her.

''Mamera.'' Miyuru said.

Mamera's eyes shot up when she heard Miyuru's voice.

''Miyuru…''

In a couple steps, Miyuru had reached her best friend and immediately wrapped her arms around her.

''Mamera, I'm so sorry. I feel horrible. I didn't mean to be so rude. Please forgive me.''

''Miyuru…''

Miyuru heard the white-blonde girl sob again.

''Of course I'll forgive you.'' She heard smothered.

''Thank you… thank you so much.'' Miyuru replied.

She felt how Mamera hugged her back. After Mamera had calmed down, the two sat down on the bench again.

''Miyuru, please… tell me what's going on. I'm getting worried.''

Miyuru took a deep breath and decided to tell everything. During the story, Mamera's eyes widened.

''No way, you're in love with Kidou-san?''

''But he doesn't love me back. He's in love with Yunako.''

''He is? Have you asked him that?''

''No… but it's obvious.''

''I just think they're good friends. Nothing more.''

''Mamera, look at how pretty Yunako is. She's almost flawless.''

''You are too. Don't compare yourself to a make-up bimbo. You're amazing, Miyuru!''

Miyuru smiled a small smile.

''Arigato…''

''Why don't you face Kidou-san and tell him how you truly feel?''

''I can't…''

''Why not?''

''I don't have the guts to do it. Besides, I know for sure that he'll reject me.''

''Miyuru! Don't talk so badly about yourself! I mean it!''

Miyuru had never heard Mamera talk so fierce in her life before.

''Mamera…'' She slowly said.

Then she sighed again.

''I think I'm not ready to confront Yuuto-kun yet.'''

Mamera smiled.

''That's okay. Just gain all the strength you need.''

Miyuru smiled too and hugged her best friend.

''Thanks, Mamera.''

''No problem.''

The two smiled at each other and grabbed each other's hand, squeezing it tightly.

**A couple of weeks later. Beginning of Autumn. Age Kidou and Miyuru: 17**

Rumor has it that Kidou and Yunako are dating. Ever since Miyuru caught words of it, she was speechless and depressed. Kidou and her had stopped hanging out together long ago and she was missing the time they used to spend together. Mamera tried to get Miyuru out of her depression, but with no success. Today was no different. Miyuru, Mamera and Gouenji were sitting at a canteen table in the cafeteria. Miyuru was playing with her rice, leaning her head on one of her hands. Her glance stood sad. Mamera looked worried.

''Miyuru…'' She softly said.

''It's weird to see you her this.'' Gouenji said to his girlfriend.

''I don't like it too.'' Mamera replied softly.

Gouenji, recently, heard about Miyuru's situation and love for Kidou too.

''Hase-san, we don't know if the rumors are actually true.'' Gouenji said to Miyuru.

''I don't care anymore. I decided to give up on Yuuto-kun.''

Mamera's eyes widened.

''What?! Give up on him?''

''Yes. It's better. I don't want to be hurt anymore.''

''Hase-san…'' Gouenji said softly.

Then, Miyuru abruptly shove her bento away from her.

''I'm not hungry anymore.''

In a couple of steps, she was out of the cafeteria. Mamera shot a worried glance at her back and then looked sad at Gouenji.

''Shuuya…'' She said with a trembling voice.

Gouenji wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

''Don't worry.''

In the meantime, Miyuru was making her way towards her locker in frustration, but met Kidou and Yunako on the way. What she then saw, shocked her to the very pit of her stomach. She saw the two talking, Yunako winding a strand of hair around her finger with a sexy smile and then, suddenly, she bend forward and kissed Kidou. Miyuru immediately turned around and ran away from the scene in tears. On her way, she bumped into Kazemaru.

''Hey, Hase-san!'' He greeted her.

Then, he saw that she was crying. Immediately, his glare softened.

''Hey, are you okay?''

''Sorry.'' Miyuru only brought out and then, she dashed further.

Kazemaru frowned and looked at her retrieving figure. Then, he walked on towards his locked and saw Kidou and Yunako, Kidou fiercely pushing the greenette off him.

''Wow, Yunako, what the hell do you think you're doing?''

''Can't you see? I like you.'' Yunako replied offended.

''I'm sorry, Yunako. But I think my heart belongs to someone else.''

Hurt flashed through Yunako's eyes and she dashed away quickly. Kazemaru made his way over to the goggled boy.

''Wow, didn't expect that.'' Kazemaru said.

''What?'' Kidou replied.

''You rejecting Yunako. We were all pretty convinced the two of you liked each other.''

''Well, I don't.''

''Was it true what you said? Do you love someone else?''

The question made Kidou flinch a little.

''I'm not sure, Kazemaru. But I want to find out. I wanted to find out for a long time now. It's been way too long without her.''

Kazemaru's eyes widened.

''Are you talking about Hase-san?'' He asked shocked.

Kidou fell silent.

''I have to go to class.'' He simply stated.

Then, he walked away, leaving a confused Kazemaru behind.

**Two weeks later**

Miyuru was a mess. Having to see that scene, she was barely sleeping at night. She also lost her appetite and looked scary pale and tired. Mamera and a lot of others were extremely worried.

''Miyuru… go home. You don't look like you feel well.'' Mamera said softly.

''I don't want to go home.'' Miyuru replied.

''But you look so tired.'' Mamera said.

''Who cares?'' Miyuru snapped back.

Mamera immediately shut her mouth. Again, the two friends were in the cafeteria, but now without Gouenji. The Inazuma Japan members were having a special meeting during lunchtime, so the two friends were alone. So were Saika and Yunako. It wasn't a secret that Yunako loathed Miyuru, and the other way around. But nobody had expected what would happen next. Yunako was passing the table of Mamera and Miyuru with a tray of food and some orange juice in a glass. She swept her tray to the left on purpose and the orange juice spilled all over Miyuru's shirt.

''Oops, I'm sorry.'' Yunako said on a fake, innocent tone, while grinning like mad.

Then, she walked on. Mamera expected an outburst of Miyuru and stood steady if her friend was planning to attack the greenette, but instead, Miyuru stayed silent and just stared at her wet clothes.

''Miyuru…?'' Mamera asked softly.

Then, Miyuru stood up and dashed away.

''Miyuru!'' Mamera shouted.

Her friend didn't listen and dashed away, off the school grounds, towards her house. In five minutes time, she had reached her front door, unlocked the door, ran inside and locked it behind her. Luckily for her, her parents were both at work, so she was alone, together with her kitten, Tiger. Once the door was closed, Miyuru let herself slide against it towards the ground, while she covered her face with her hands and sobbed. She sobbed and sobbed, letting all the held-in emotions from the last time flow out of her. She mostly cried about Kidou. How much she missed him. The time they used to spend together. The way how he only knew how to make her feel truly alive. The way how his dark red eyes, which anybody had rarely seen, had looked so lovely to her.

''Yuuto-kun… I miss you.'' Miyuru sobbed.

Then, knocks were heard on the door.

''Miyuru, open up.'' A demanding voice sounded.

Miyuru's eyes widened in shock and she immediately stopped sobbing. That voice belonged to none other than Kidou Yuuto.

''Miyuru, I know you're there. Please, open up.'' His voice sounded again.

Miyuru slowly rose up from the ground, almost paralyzed, doing everything automatically. She slowly turned around and unlocked the door. Immediately, the door burst open and Kidou stepped inside, forcing Miyuru backwards in her hallway. Kidou closed the door behind him and looked at Miyuru, still panting from the long run he made. Miyuru took him in, his panting breath with his strong jaw line, goggles and dreadlocks. His body had grown very muscled over the years and many, many girls admired him, Yunako the most of all.

''Y-Yuuto, what are you doing here?'' Miyuru stammered.

Kidou didn't answer. Instead, he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around the confused girl. Miyuru had just enough sense to push him away.

''What do you think you're doing? You've ignored me for so long and now you think you can just burst into my house and hug me? You expect me to accept that?''

Kidou finally seemed to realize what exactly he was doing.

''Miyuru… of course you're right. But I just… had to see you.''

''But why?'' Miyuru asked confused.

''I saw what happened. What Yunako did to you.''

''So? Like you care.''

''Of course I care.'' Kidou shouted furious, taking Miyuru aback.

Miyuru shook her head.

''You think that I, 'of course', would understand?'' She snapped back.

Kidou held a hand through his hair.

''Look, I know that lately, things between us haven't been the same-''

''That doesn't even come close.''

''Okay, we've grown very distant. But believe me when I say that I don't know why.''

Miyuru looked to the ground.

''Because it's better this way.''

''How can this be better? Since the day that we've grown distant, I've never felt so happy as those times I spend with you.''

Somehow, this caused Miyuru to blush.

''You're lying.''

''Absolutely not.''

''You are! I've seen you smile thousands of times around Yunako-san.''

Kidou opened his mouth, but then closed it again.

''Why do you mention her specifically?'' He asked.

Miyuru turned even more red.

''Does it matter? Just admit it!''

''I know that it looked a lot like me and Yunako were very close, but actually, I tried to replace my pain with her. You leaving me was hurting me so much, that I was seeking for some sort of distraction. And I found it in Yunako. I know that it wasn't fair to treat her like that, but she indeed was a good friend. But I wanted nothing more than that.''

''Of course. And it also was very normal when you two were making out in the hallways two weeks ago.''

Kidou's eyes widened.

''You… saw that?''

''Yeah, so don't deny it. I've seen it with my very own eyes.''

''Believe me, _she_ kissed _me_. I never even wanted it.''

''Of course, Kidou.'' Miyuru replied sarcastically.

''Miyuru, believe me. I don't love her. I… love someone else.''

Those words made Miyuru flinch.

''…out.'' She finally said.

''Huh?'' Kidou replied.

''I SAID OUT! OUT OF MY HOUSE!'' Miyuru shouted.

She gave Kidou a firm push and rushed to the door to open it.

''Miyuru, wait, I-''

''NO! GET OUT!'' Miyuru kept shouting.

She pushed Kidou once again and once he was outside, she closed the door. She heard Kidou banging on the door.

''Miyuru, please… open the door.''

Miyuru didn't move and sobbed silently. The banging went on for another quarter and then, it became silent. She heard retrieving footsteps and knew Kidou was walking away.

''Yuuto-kun… I'm sorry.'' She whispered.

**Three days later**

Miyuru had become ill and spend most of her time in bed. Her mother said that it was just a cold, but Miyuru knew that it also had something to do with Kidou. The thought of him loving someone else made her want to collapse. Her parents were both at work and Miyuru was laying under an extra blanket in her bed, coughing every now and then. She spend most of the time reading magazines and watching TV in her bed, but it didn't drive the sad thoughts away. Around afternoon, the doorbell rang and Miyuru slowly made her way downstairs in her bathrobe.

''Miyuru, it's me!'' She heard the cheery voice of Mamera.

Miyuru smiled and opened the door.

''Hey.'' She said croaky.

She saw Mamera visibly flinch, when her friend took in her appearance.

''Miyuru! Gosh, you look like a mess.''

''Thanks, you look lovely too.'' Miyuru replied.

She grinned and Mamera blushed.

''S-Sorry, I didn't mean it like that.'' The blonde girl apologized.

Miyuru smiled.

''Hey, I was joking. And besides, I know I look like a mess.''

She opened the door further for Mamera and the innocent girl stepped inside.

''So how are you?'' She asked.

''OK, I guess.'' Miyuru replied.

The two went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

''Kidou-san has been asking where you've been.'' Mamera suddenly said.

Miyuru's eyes widened.

''He did?''

''Yeah, he asked Shuuya-kun about it, thinking he would've heard it from me.''

''And?''

''Shuuya-kun told him you're sick.''

''Okay…''

Mamera stared at Miyuru for a while.

''You miss him, don't you?'' She asked.

Miyuru stared at her hands.

''… yes.''

''He misses you too! Why don't you two try to become close again.''

''Because… because…'' Miyuru stammered.

She didn't want to say the sentence she had to say.

''Because Yuuto-kun is in love with somebody else. And I can't stand that fact.''

Mamera grabbed the hand of her best friend.

''I know it's hard, sweetie. But isn't it a wonderful thought already that you and Yuuto-kun can be friends again?''

''It is. It's just that I'm scared that I'll push our friendship too hard. Because I want it to be more than that…''

''I see.'' Mamera said softly.

Miyuru looked away.

''I should just forget about him. He's been non-stop in my mind ever since we've met. I need to go on with my life.''

''Or maybe you shouldn't. Maybe you and Kidou-san are meant to be and that's why you can't get him out of your mind.''

Miyuru stared shocked at Mamera.

''That sounds ridiculous.''

''Or you just don't want to see the truth.'' Mamera stated firmly.

''I-I…''

Miyuru fell silent. She knew perfectly well that Mamera was stating the truth. She just didn't want to see that she wasn't able to give up on Kidou.

''Mamera, I don't want to get heartbroken, or lose Yuuto-kun as a friend. He's so precious to me.''

''I know, sweetie. But just hanging out with him will cheer you up. I know that for sure.'' Mamera replied.

Miyuru smiled.

''Thanks, Mamera.''

''Anytime.''

The two friends hugged each other.

''Seriously, what do I have to do without you?'' Miyuru grinned.

''Ehmm… find a new best friend?'' Mamera replied.

''I can't. I only want you.''

''And I only want you too.''

**One week later**

Miyuru had recovered from her cold, and had started going to school again. Everybody was glad to see her back. Miyuru had been on the lookout for Kidou, but she hadn't spotted him yet. One Wednesday evening, Miyuru was taking a stroll. The sun had begun setting and the sky was orange-pink colored. Even the clouds looked pastel pink. Miyuru smiled and turned around the block, when she spotted someone familiar in the distance. Her heart started pumping and blood rushed to her cheeks.

''Miyuru!'' Kidou said surprised.

''Y-Yuuto-kun…'' Miyuru replied.

''So, you've recovered from your cold?'' Kidou asked.

Miyuru nodded.

''Yep!''

Kidou smiled.

''That's good to hear. You look well, Miyuru.''

Miyuru blushed.

''Thanks.''

Then, a question popped up in her head.

''Why haven't you been at school lately?''

Kidou's mouth formed a thin line.

''I'm helping father with some important business deals. It's important for my future, since I will inherit the Kidou Financial Group.''

''I see…'' Miyuru said soft.

''What? Have you missed me then?'' Kidou grinned.

Miyuru turned red.

''WHAT?! B-Baka!'' She murmured.

Kidou grinned. But then, his grin turned into a sweet smile.

''Because I've missed you.''

''So I've heard.'' Miyuru replied.

''Rumors will always spread.'' Kidou joked.

Then, he took a step closer to Miyuru.

''I've really missed you, Miyuru…'' He said softly.

There was some sort of huskiness in his voice. Something that made shivers go down Miyuru's spine. Kidou placed one hand behind her head and intertwined his fingers with her hair. Miyuru was bright red and didn't know what to say.

''Y-Yuuto-kun, what are you doing?''

Kidou came closer and closer and before Miyuru knew it, she felt his lips press onto hers. Her eyes widened fully and her heart almost pounced out of her chest. Kidou pressed her closer to him, deepening the kiss, but still not making it a French Kiss. Then, abruptly, he let go.

''See you later.'' He said husky, staring at the ground and then, he walked passed her.

Miyuru blinked a couple of times and tried to realize what just happened.

''B-Bye…'' She managed to bring out, long after Kidou had walked away.

Her eyes were still widened and she had no intentions to move anymore.

''He kissed me… Yuuto just kissed me…''

**The next day**

''He did WHAT?!'' Mamera exclaimed.

Miyuru had just told her what happened yesterday and the small blond girl was jumping on her chair from excitement.

''You're not kidding, are you? Oh gosh, this is so amazing!''

Miyuru still didn't know what to think about it. Her best friend and secret crush had kissed her. And not just a normal kiss that friends gave each other sometimes. No, it was definitely more than that.

''I knew it! He likes you! Oh, Miyuru! You got to see now that you two belong together!'' Mamera went on.

''Mamera, I don't know why he did it. Maybe he's messing with me. Maybe it was just something random and now, he's regretting it.''

Mamera's smile immediately disappeared and an angry expression came in place for it.

''Miyuru, I can't believe you're saying this. That boy is freaking in love with you!''

''We don't know for sure.'' Miyuru replied.

''DIDN'T HE PROOF IT YESTERDAY?!'' Mamera shouted out.

Miyuru turned red.

''Come on, Miyuru. Now is the time to let him know that you love him too. If you wait too long, you'll lose him again.''

Those words made Miyuru's eyes widened.

''I don't want to lose him.'' She said softly.

''Well, then tell him your feelings.''

''But I'm so scared that I'll get rejected.''

Mamera groaned and rolled with her eyes.

''Seriously, Miyuru… sometimes I don't know what to say anymore.''

Miyuru sighed and held a hand through her hair.

''Okay, different subject please.'' She demanded.

Mamera sighed, but listened.

''Fine. But believe me, I'm not done with this yet.''

**The next day**

It was Friday and Inazuma High was playing a soccer match against Nara High. People had been talking about it all week and it was supposed to be the most important match of the season. Inazuma High and Nara High were currently both on the first place in the tournament. This would be the last match. Whoever would win this match, would win the entire tournament. It wasn't a surprise to Miyuru that the stands were loaded that afternoon after school. Luckily, since Mamera and her were good friends with the soccer players, they had been given very good seats. From the eight benches that were there, they were on the fourth from up and right in the middle, so they had a good look on the entire field.

''I'm so excited!'' Mamera cheered.

''Me too.'' Miyuru replied happy.

They both had been looking forward to this match. They both knew it was going to be spectacular. Inazuma High, better known as Inazuma Japan, was already warming up on their side of the field.

''Shuuya-kun!'' Mamera shouted, when she spotted her boyfriend.

Gouenji had to be the most popular boy of school and lots and lots of girl were crushing on him, so Mamera could praise herself lucky. She already had told him beforehand what her seat was and Gouenji had promised her that he would blow her a kiss when he would score. Miyuru had spotted Kidou too. He stopped wearing his cape at the age of sixteen, but had never get rid of the goggles. But Miyuru didn't mind. They were a part of Kidou. Besides, she knew what was hiding behind them. The most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. Since the kiss, Kidou and her had not talked or even looked at each other. So it was weird to see him on the field like this. Unlike Mamera, she hadn't told Kidou her seat number. She just wanted to admire him silently and definitely didn't want things to be awkward. Nara High and Inazuma High were getting ready for the kick-off and the match started. The match was spectacular right from the beginning and Gouenji managed to make the first goal. As promised, he turned towards Mamera and blew her a kiss. All the girls around Mamera and Miyuru started to squeal and faint, thinking that kiss was meant for them. But Mamera smiled, knowing who it was for and blew a kiss back to him. Because of the air kiss, Kidou had followed Gouenji's movements and had spotted Mamera and Miyuru on the stands. Miyuru's eyes widened when her eyes met Kidou's. She immediately looked away, a pink color forming on her cheeks.

''He looked at you.'' Mamera teased her.

''Oh, shut up.'' Miyuru murmured back, which made Mamera only giggle even more.

The match went on and it was a close call. Nara High managed to score a point too and during break time, the score was 1-1.

''Oh, I'm so nervous. They _have_ to win.'' Mamera pleaded.

Miyuru nodded.

''They will. They're strong enough.''

After break time, the match went on and Inazuma High was doing its best again to bring the ball up. Whenever Kidou did something good or made a special move, many girls would squeal and shout his name. Miyuru, however, stayed silent and just looked away. Those squealing girls made her a bit sad and she felt how she was slowly turning depressed.

''Miyuru, dosta?'' Mamera asked.

''N-Nothing. I'm fine.'' Miyuru replied.

Mamera frowned.

''Is it the girls?'' She immediately came to the point.

Miyuru sighed.

''Could be.''

''I knew it.''

She stared at Miyuru.

''Don't worry about them. Kidou hasn't even kissed one of them. He only wants you.''

Those words made a warm feeling go through Miyuru's stomach. She blushed and quickly looked back to the field. It was the exact point when Nara High made another goal. The score was now 1-2. Miyuru bit her lip.

''Come on, guys.'' She whispered.

The match went on and luckily, Gouenji managed to tie the score, with the help of Hiroto.

''YEAH! COME ON, GUYS!'' Mamera shouted.

She almost went wild and Miyuru was surprised to see such a hyper side of the normally shy teenager. She was happy for her. The time slowly ticked away and there were only two minutes left. If none of the teams would score, they would have to take penalty's.

''Come on, guys.'' Miyuru whispered.

''You can do it!'' Mamera shouted.

Only one minute left. Miyuru saw how the ball got intercepted by Kazemaru and how he started dashing forward.

''Come on, Kazemaru!'' Mamera shouted.

''Ike!'' Miyuru added.

Kazemaru passed the ball to Midorikawa, who immediately passed it towards Gouenji. Only, Gouenji got blocked by two defenders of Nara High, so he had to pass the ball towards someone else. Only twenty seconds left. Hiroto was blocked too, so Gouenji only had the choice to pass it towards somebody else. And that's when it happened. Kidou shot forward with enormous speed. Gouenji noticed the goggled boy and made a high pass. Kidou jumped up in the air and took the ball on his chest. Miyuru's breath stocked in her throat.

''Ike, Kidou-san!'' Mamera shouted.

Miyuru could only watch at the scene in front of her. Kidou moved with so much flexibility and speed. It truly fascinated her. He jumped up in the air together with Gouenji and together, they performed a Hissatsu technique, called Dark Flames. The ball whizzed into the goal and then, time was up. At first, Mamera and Miyuru were stunned, then they both began to shout like crazy.

''We won! We freaking won!'' Miyuru shouted.

''I know!'' Mamera shouted back, just as excited.

The two friends hugged each other, while they started to jump on their spot. Gouenji and Kidou got lifted into the air by their teammates and all the fans of Inazuma High went wild.

''I can't believe they've won the tournament!'' Mamera said shocked.

''I'm so happy for them.'' Miyuru replied.

Suddenly, rain started pouring from the skies, but nobody cared. Everybody danced happily in the raindrops and didn't care about getting soaked. Miyuru's clothes were sticking on her skin, but she didn't care. She could only smile and laugh with Mamera, who was drenched too. Then, the unthinkable happened. When Kidou and Gouenji got put back on the ground again, Kidou suddenly started making his way over to the stands. The girls started to scream and yell, but Miyuru stood frozen on her spot. Kidou came her way! She watched him with big eyes, as he jumped over the small iron fence that separated the stands from the field and made his way up the stairs. All the girls went wild now and suddenly, Mamera started grinning like mad.

''Good luck.'' She whispered.

''What do you mean?'' Miyuru asked, but then, it all happened.

Kidou had made his way over to her and was panting, while teardrops ran down over his face. The overall look, made him look really hot. Miyuru didn't had time to think, because, before she knew it, Kidou smashed his lips onto hers. Once again, her eyes widened fully. But now, she decided not to fight it anymore. She loved Kidou. So she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. She felt how Kidou froze by her sudden reaction and she felt how his grip on her neck tightened. Before they both knew it, Miyuru had jumped up and folded her arms around his waist, while Kidou lifted her up. The kiss quickly went from innocent to passionate, both battling for dominance. All the emotion they both had held in came out in a heated battle. Kidou's kiss was soft and sweet, while it also felt rough and passionate. Miyuru had never experienced a kiss so amazing. She totally went up in the moment and didn't hear all the people around her, who were gasping, yelling in excitement or clapping. She only felt Kidou and the love between him and her. When they let go, Miyuru opened her mouth.

''Y-Yuuto-kun…''

''Just shut up and let me kiss you.'' He grinned back.

Immediately, they kissed again. After that kiss, they both connected their foreheads and panted.

''Damn it, Miyuru, I love you.'' Kidou said.

''I love you too.'' Miyuru replied.

Immediately, Kidou grabbed her by her waist again and planted another kiss on her lips.

''Get a room you two.'' Mamera grinned.

That's when Miyuru finally started to realize that she was in the middle of the stands, in a very full stadium. She immediately turned pink and stopped kissing.

''Oh gosh…'' She murmured.

Kidou laughed and stroke her hair.

''I don't care about the others. I only care about you.'' He whispered.

Miyuru smiled and hugged him tightly.

''I'll never let you go.'' She whispered.

**One year later. Age Kidou and Miyuru: 18**

Since that day, Miyuru and Kidou were inseparable again. The two spend every free minute they had together and their love was still as bright as that day in the stadium. Miyuru had trusted her body to Kidou and made him the first person in her life to make love to. It had been so special and romantic, with candles everywhere and Kidou being very caring. She knew that she had found the love of her life and that their love would last forever. Mamera, in the mean time, was still together with Gouenji and also, those two were still as bright and passionate about each other as before. Things were going fine. Kidou, Gouenji, Miyuru and Mamera all graduated from Inazuma High and started living with the four of them in a student apartment, being financed by the Kidou Financial Group. Life was finally about to begin. Kidou started to work in the Kidou Financial Group, Mamera wanted to study Dutch, Gouenji would study medics and Miyuru focused on Chinese.

**Three years later. Age Kidou and Miyuru: 21**

Kidou and Miyuru were now living together for two years now, having bought a small house in Inazuma Town, with a view on the riverbank. Miyuru was making a lot of progress with her study and Kidou was now the head of the Kidou Financial Group. He had a busy job, but Miyuru could cope with it. One day, when it was evening, Miyuru was home, while Kidou just left for working at the Kidou Financial Group. After waving Kidou goodbye, Miyuru walked towards the fridge to grab her favorite soda, but she then saw that there was a post-it note on it. With a frown, she grabbed the soda bottle and took off the post-it note.

'_Come to the steel tower plaza'_

Miyuru frowned. This was Kidou's handwriting. She decided to head towards the steel tower plaza anyway. Curiously, she grabbed her coat and headed out, on her way towards the steel tower. When she arrived at the steel tower plaza, her mouth fell open. There were small candles everywhere, burning dimly, giving the place a romantic appearance. In the middle of the plaza, there was a giant heart, made out of rose petals. Before Miyuru could open her mouth, somebody grabbed her hand from behind and spun her around. She looked straight into the un-goggled eyes of Kidou. Their deep crimson red color had a hypnotizing effect on Miyuru.

''Yuuto-kun, what is this?'' She asked surprised.

''Shh…'' Kidou shushed her.

He guided her into the heart. What he then did, surprised Miyuru in all ways. Kidou went onto one knee, grabbing something out of his pocket. He held the small, black box up towards Miyuru with his right hand, while he grabbed Miyuru's right hand with his left.

''My sweet, sweet Miyuru. We've been through a lot of things together, some things pleasant and some things not. But in the end, we found each other back and I know one thing: That I never ever want to let you go anymore. You belong to me. You're the light of my life. Sweet Miyuru, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?''

Miyuru's mouth slowly opened. Then, she started to cry out of happiness.

''Yes! Oh, Yuuto, yes!'' She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close.

Kidou was beaming from all sides and slowly slid the thin, silver ring around Miyuru's right ring finger. Then, Miyuru hugged him again and kissed him passionately.

''I love you.'' Miyuru whispered.

''I love you too.'' Kidou replied.

Miyuru smiled, as all the flashbacks came to an end in her head. Mamera smiled.

''Recalling the good days?'' She asked.

Miyuru nodded.

''A lot has happened.'' She replied.

Mamera nodded.

''But I'm glad to see that things have worked out between you two. For Christ's sake, you're getting married!''

The two friends screamed excited.

''You know that you're next, huh?'' Miyuru grinned at her friend.

Mamera blushed and stared at the silver engagement ring around her right ring finger.

''I know.'' She replied.

Then, she focused back on Miyuru.

''But it's your day now! Are you nervous?''

''What do you think? I'm shaking like mad!'' Miyuru replied.

Mamera laughed.

''Don't worry, you'll be fine. This day is supposed to be the best day of your life!''

Miyuru smiled. It should be. Because today, exactly eight years ago, she met Kidou for the first time. She straightened her shoulders and smiled at Mamera.

''Ready to go?'' The blonde girl asked.

''Ready.'' Miyuru replied.

She turned around in her bridal dress, leaving her dressing room. This was her day. This was her time. This was the moment she would tell Kidou that she would stay with him forever. And that's how it always had to be.

**~ The End~**

**Author Note:**

**WOWWOWWOWWOW! This story was so freaking long! 29 pages in Word! And that for a one-shot. But it's not just a simple one-shot. It's a one-shot for the most amazing sis in the world. Shout out to my sweet little sister, whom I can't live without. She's my light, my best friend and my soul mate. Rachel, this one's for you! I love you so so so so much. We'll stay friends forever! For all the other people, thank you for reading this one-shot. Once again, I have to apologize for my long absence. (Gosh, this is almost becoming a regular thing. I'm ashamed…) Sorry, sorry, sorry. Life is so hectic. Why are there only 24 hours in a day? I NEED MORE! Sigh, oh well. I hope you all enjoyed the story. =) I really enjoyed writing it. I can happily announce that I started writing further on the story: Inazuma Eleven Rewritten. Also, I will finish Inazuma Games soon enough. Be patient, it will come. Just have faith in me. I love you guys. Always did, always will. Also, a big shout out to InaZumaElle and Princess of Flames for staying in touch with me in these tough times. Thank you, guys! And sorry for being so silent to you two lately. Lots of love! ~ xoxo Mamera**


End file.
